Sonic Rebirth
by Teknomiku
Summary: In the future, the children of the Sonic characters meet for the first time, before robots attack Station Square. Sonic and everyone else get captured as well as 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Now the 5 children have to save them. Please R & R.
1. Circlet

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author Notes:** First off there is Japanese sentences and phrases in this story. When this happens the English translation will be written out next to it in brackets like this: Sugoi! [Wow!].

Also any words that are in italics except for the opening paragraphs, are thoughts of the characters. And any underlined word is supposed to be said in English, since you are supposed to imagine them speaking Japanese natively not English. I tried my best to make all Japanese phrases correct, since I'm a Japanese language student, if there are errors I'm very sorry.

So, enough said on with the fiction!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I'm__ Circlet the Hedgehog! Well, officially, my name is Dream Circlet the Hedgehog, but everyone calls me Circlet or DC. I'm the daughter of the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog! My mother is Amy Rose the Hedgehog, who was my dad's biggest fan before they were married. Today's my birthday and I turn 14 years old. All of my mom and dad's friends are coming over which in turn means all of their children will be coming as well. I'm not exactly looking forward to it. Of course, I have to make it through school first._

Circlet lazily watched the human teacher from her seat in the back of the classroom as she tried to explain some complex algebraic equation that has no use beyond the context of a math book. The room was completely dark except for the piercing light of the overhead projector where the teacher wrote down incoherent number and letter combinations in blue ink. Maybe if she faked she was taking notes the teacher wouldn't notice her and call on her to solve the problem that she scratched onto the processed plastic sheet. Circlet kept her gaze focused on the back of the seat in front of her, resisting the urge to rest her head upon her hand which would attract the teacher. 

Without looking up Mrs. Hart singled out her victim calmly calling out the condemned's name, "Miss Circlet would you like to answer?"

Circlet nearly jumped out of her seat, but managed to remain partially calm. Being super fast has its disadvantages, being high-strung is one of the more dangerous side effects. She reluctantly glanced down at her half scrawled notes before glancing up at the projected image. How was she supposed to know the answer?

"Can you take a rain check?" Circlet answered, catching glimpses of her amused classmates in her peripheral vision.

"Didn't study again did we?" Mrs. Hart asked rhetorically, savoring the slight chuckles in her defense from the other half of the class that understood mathematics. "Would anyone like to answer the problem for her?"

Circlet slumped back in her chair and scanned the classroom waiting to see who would raise their hand. After a long moment restless movement from the rest of the class, squirming in their seats only one person raised their trembling hand.

Mrs. Hart sighed, exasperated, "Yes, Martin?"

Martin had to struggle not to catch the gaze of Circlet, two seats behind one row across from him, as he stuttered out the answer, "X equals 24."

"Very good," she said writing the answer down.

"Great," Circlet muttered, twirling her pencil with her right hand as she rested her head on her left.

Luckily, pre-algebra was Circlet's last class of the day, but it was one of the three classes she had with Dusk the Hedgehog, if you could call him a hedgehog. Dusk was the eldest child of one of her father's former enemies, Shadow the Hedgehog. He has a striking resemblance to his father and doesn't look much different than your ordinary hedgehog except for his pair of miniature pair of bat-like wings, the only visible evidence of his mother Rouge the Bat. Dusk always kept to himself and didn't interact except when necessary, the only exceptions to this rule is when he's with his parents or his sister Crimson, who's younger than him by a year.

Circlet looked across the room to the wall clock hung directly over the side wall chalkboard; there was still six more minutes of agony left. As she tried to pull herself back to the lesson being taught, her eyes stopped on Dusk. He was sitting perfectly still not taking note of a single formula in his opened notebook.

_Weird_, she thought turning back to Mrs. Hart who was just now assigning the homework to be due next week. Circlet barely had time to scribble down the page and problem numbers before she smacked the overhead off. In the middle of writing she glanced over to Dusk who still made no effort to write anything down. She finished jotting down the problem numbers just as the dismissal bell rang, which almost caused her to jump again.

Mrs. Hart said some sort of farewell that Circlet couldn't hear over the chorus of chair scrapings and hammering footsteps as she turned the light on blinding Circlet as she reached for her tote bag. She quickly thrust the bag upon her back and raced out of the room, paying no heed to Mrs. Hart's summons.

Once in the safety of the hallway, Circlet slowed down to a normal walking pace as she quickly zipped between the swarm of students, mostly human, rushing to get out of the cursed building. Circlet made it to her locker in record time and just as she finished unlocking the heavy black combination lock Maki ran up and pulled back the locker door so she could see Circlet.

"You won't believe what happened last period in economics," she started.

Circlet only glanced to her direction before continuing her search for her heavy Japanese textbook that she just used two periods ago, now lost in the disorderly mess of her locker.

Maki didn't wait for an answer before continuing in a more hushed manner, "Shigeru-san got a referral for not doing his homework. Can you imagine that? It's not like it's very hard."

Finally spotting the binding of her book, Circlet fishes it out and tosses it into her tote bag along with her Pre-Algebra book. She returns the now heavier bag to her back and slamming her locker shut nearly faster than one could detect before finally answering laughing slightly, "You're the only one who finds Economics easy, Maki. The rest of us just make it up."

Maki paused for a moment to think about this as Circlet started down the hall; too impatient to stand around and wait. Maki easily caught up, making up her mind, "I guess you are right," she says giggling.

The rest of the journey through the swamped hallways Maki chattered about all of the gossip and news she heard about. There was only one thing Maki loved better than gossiping and that was fashionable clothing. She always wore the most outrageous clothing that didn't even match! A red shirt, with a bright orange jacket, a black and white striped mini-skirt, and purple translucent tights was her ideal attire. 

Circlet didn't mind Maki's gossiping, since it reminded her of the descriptions she heard of her mother when she was younger; only minus the bizarre clothing. The only fault Circlet could find with Maki, besides her overly gossipy nature, is that like all humans Circlet has to crane up to look at her face and Maki's tall platform boots didn't help any.

By the time they stepped outside and started down the oversized concrete steps, Maki had finished filling in Circlet and had to rush off to the bus stop at the corner in order to take it to her parents' apartment building. She casually shouted, "Bye!" Circlet barely got to say, "Ja ne! [See ya!]" before Maki hopped aboard the mostly white public bus which sped off soon after.

Now alone, Circlet casually strolled away from the immense white concrete building not quite joining the remaining erratically dispersing students. It was a typical late spring afternoon in Station Square, there was a few clouds scattered about the sea of faded blues but not enough to conceal the sun and its warmth. She continued walking around the side of the building not trying to think of the horrors to befall her once she arrived home and everyone else has arrived. Circlet would have kept on walking to the end of the street before making her hasty departure if she didn't happen to hear her name. She looked back to identify who was calling for her, never stopping her forward motion.

"Hey, Circlet, were you going to just keep walking without stopping to say 'hi'?" asked a pale grey bat walking towards her.

"Actually, I wasn't paying attention otherwise I would have," Circlet replied, only half telling the truth so not to upset Crimson.

Crimson was a year younger than Circlet but had a strange way of appearing older than her. Also Crimson liked to dress more like the humans, wearing much more clothing than Circlet's zip-up vest with side buckle accents, and today was no exception. She was wearing a pure white tank, shiny vinyl black shorts, and white calf-high boots.

"Today's your birthday, right?" Crimson asked, falling in step with her.

"Yeah," Circlet replied, just now noticing the dark grey form behind her, "Hi, Dusk."

She didn't expect an answer from him and was taken aback when he answered her with a simple, "Hello."

Circlet would have kept on walking if Crimson didn't grab her arm, nearly tripping her in the process, "There she is," Crimson hissed.

"There's who?" Circlet said, not understanding what is going on.

"Not too loud," she scolded before explaining, "She's the one from the floating island."

Circlet looked to who she is pointing at, trying to remember where she heard that before. Nothing really seemed all that odd about the dark magenta echidna to Circlet besides wearing mostly black.

"So, what about her?" Circlet pressed.

Crimson turned to her whispering, "She's Seraphim, and acts really weird. Like today she nearly beat up two guys in the hallway just because they were making lewd comments to every female in sight. There are other things too, you know."

Circlet didn't find a bit of this interesting, except for the floating island. Didn't her father say that the only remaining echidna's live there? Of course, Seraphim had to be the daughter of Knuckles the Echidna.

Seraphim was sitting on the edge of a large concrete enclosed flower bed outside the side exit to the school, seeming to be watching the sky. She had on a black and red vest unzipped, purple fishnet arm warmers, red, purple and black sneakers, and a pair of small translucent purple sunglasses that were oval shaped. 

"I have to go now, guys, looks like I'll be seeing you later today for my party so I'll see you then," Circlet said as fast as possible, remembering that her father wanted to see her after school.

Before Crimson could say a word Circlet raced off down the street leaving her and Dusk behind.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team. 

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl@email.com. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *


	2. Seraphim

Sonic Rebirth

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Make sure you still understand the author's notes from Chapter 1 since they still apply for the whole fiction.

Another note is that Nahkas the Echidna is a fan character of mine that I had to add into the story to make it work the way I wanted it to. She looks kinda like Knuckles, only with fuchsia fur, brighter purple eyes, and has the crescent. She's the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, and acts sorta like Knuckles only less violent. She does have her own fiction that explains her existence and stuff that's only on my site right now.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_I am Seraphim the Echidna. But just call me Seraphim. I'm the only child of Knuckles the Echidna and Nahkas the Echidna. I live on __Angel__Island__, a large floating island where the greatest power of the whole Earth is kept; the Master Emerald. I'm being trained to become the next guardian of the Master Emerald by my parents and the Chaotix. I go to school in __Station Square__ with mixed emotions from my parents. Anyway, school was just dismissed and I was waiting for __Angel__Island__ to reach __Station Square__ so I would be able to fly there with the assistance of the Master Emerald._

Seraphim gazed up at the rich blue sky letting her thoughts wander away from her. Today was not of her better days at school, but she could no longer hide behind the defense that she is a new student. After all, she's been attending classes here for three weeks now and if you haven't adapted by then they just call you weird, or psycho. Seraphim tried not to let them bother her since they will never understand the world like how she does; she doesn't try to think of them simple-minded though that is clearly what they act like, the correct word is oblivious Seraphim concluded. Unlike them there are no more of her kind, though there are more humans and the humans do greatly out number furries with about 1 furry to 100,000 humans.

Seraphim let the ill events of the day melt away; she had to search for the presence of the Master Emerald. Her father instructed her that the Master is powerful yet controlling and no matter where you go the Master never leaves you completely alone. Seraphim allowed the ties with the physical world around her drift away into a surrealistic illusion. Then slowly she started to feel a powerful energy swirling around her tinting her vision green. _The Master Emerald,_ Seraphim said in her head, nearly startled when she heard it echo back.

Seraphim always taken her guardian training seriously, but never fully grasped the full extent of what her parents were trying to tell her to do. And only every once in a while she'd catch a glimpse into the Master's powers. It was like how her parents told her; you can use the power of the Master but only if the Master allows you to borrow its powers.

She gazed into the violet sky waiting to see Angel Island's green sparkle from the Master Emerald. But her thoughts were broken when an unnatural gust blew past her gently blowing her deep magenta dreadlocks. Seraphim instinctively looked where the gale came from only catching a glimpse of a bluish-purple blur melting into the distance. Looking back she could see Crimson and her brother Dusk walking the opposite direction, towards the heart of the city instead of the outskirts.

Seraphim thought for a moment, _Could they be the children of Shadow and Rouge?_ She then looked back to where the other figure vanished to, _Then__ that must be Sonic's daughter._

She never actually met them before or Tails and Cream's children since she spent most of her childhood on Angel Island training to become the next guardian of the Master Emerald. Only recently she was allowed to attend school below the floating island, in the city her parents told her where the only other furries they ever met off the island live. Seraphim did meet Sonic the Hedgehog before; it was a few years back when he came to visit her father to talk about something relating to this person named "Eggman". She remembered staring in awe at his speed and was nearly too embarrassed to say anything back to him when he spoke to her.

Then it struck it her all at once, a pure flash from the Master Emerald. Angel Island was above Station Square and if Seraphim didn't hurry she'd miss her chance to reach the part of the island closer to her home.

"A, kuso! [Ah, shit!]" she exclaimed out loud, springing to her feet.

She spun around to snatch her book bag that was resting beside her just a moment ago and flung it onto her back as she took off dashing down the sidewalk. Luckily no one got in her way as she ran past all of the suit clad businessmen and office ladies in their conservative skirt and blouses. There were a few other teenagers and school aged children walking home but they could care less about the short, red echidna.

Finally after going through two intersections Seraphim reached the street she was looking for. It was a rather uncommon street to use unless you are rushing quickly through from one district of the city to the next, but Seraphim liked the street just for that and it's nice assortment of short to tall buildings. Seraphim didn't bother to look to see if anyone was around since the Master Emerald was helping to guide her. 

She turned down an alley between two buildings of equal size without slowing down. Then leaping at one of the worn brick walls she pushed off it at the height of her assisted jump with her foot and did the same to the wall parallel to it, reaching the top after four wall kicks. She landed squarely on the top ledge of the building she first jumped off, her waist long dreadlocks landing softly around upon her back and to the sides of her face.

Seraphim looked to the next building next to the one she was standing upon. It was a mini sky scrapper complete with a large spike on top. It was fake marble with gargoyle statues beside the windows their wings spread out and glaring down below ready to dive down to take flight. She didn't waste any time gaping at the building's stunning beauty that reminded her of the buildings she seen in books talking about Gothic architecture, she had only twenty minutes left before Angel Island finished passing over Station Square and as it was she wasn't going to land on the nearside of the island.

Seraphim ran to the end of the building and jumped easily across the gap and didn't hesitate longer than a second on one of the ledges of the building before focusing her attention upwards. She had to concentrate more than usual in order to make the leap from the middle of the building to the base of the tower topper, partly gliding like an angel with clear wings before landing gently on the concrete roof. With one more leap and a wall kick off the tower ending with her flipping back on the side she leaped off and she landed perfectly on top of the needle with her shoes tilted to side so the very tip was in-between.

Seraphim looked up toward the sky pushing her sunglasses further back on her beige muzzle so the illuminated sky wouldn't hurt her sensitive eyes. She closed her eyes and focused on the Master Emerald. Seraphim took a few slow breaths to calm her nerves, scaling large buildings was fairly easy and didn't require as much reliance on the Master Emerald then gliding straight up about a few hundred meters. She's only attempted this two other times before with a fairly marginal success rate.

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled trying to free her mind and focus on Angel Island. Seraphim silently prayed that the Master Emerald wouldn't fail her this time since her last attempt ended with her missing the island and crashing back onto a sky scraper. She took a long look up unable to make out the outline of Angel Island, but the bright green glow the Master Emerald projected alerted her that it was time to go.

_Master Emerald, please guide me_, she silently prayed before leaping off the sky scrapper straight up into the sky. The wind quickly rushed past her, roaring loudly as she flew higher in the sky toward the source of the Master Emerald's energy. The clouds seemed to part to make way for her as she raced upwards. Slowly she could make out the visible outline of Angel Island through the haze of the clouds, becoming rapidly clearer until she was parallel to its height and right along one of its edges. 

Just a little higher and she could safely and successfully land on the green grass above, but then realization that she actually made it to Angel Island sunk in and Seraphim inadvertently broke her concentration.

"Shit," she muttered cursing herself as began to fall back down.

Seraphim wasn't going to accept failure this time around, she clinched her hand into a fist and jabbed her two knuckles into the jagged underside of the island. She was still falling downward, carving two gashes into the rocks, before resorting to punching her other fist into the rock face. She finally slowed to a stop near the end of the spire she was on.

A few small, loose shards broke off and fell past her, disappearing into the white fluff of clouds below. Seraphim sighed relieved before starting the daunting task of climbing back up the upside down mountain. She was an adept climber since she could remember, the spiked knuckles made it possible without them she'd have to struggle to scale the 30 or so yards of rock face ahead of her. She reached the top in no time, out of breath and with tiny glistening beads of sweat dotting her face.

Seraphim concluded this had to be the jungle side of the island since it was very muggy and humid, she could feel the heat before she even reached the top. Finally at the edge of the island she reached her hand up and slowly brought the other one up along side it and hoisted herself up. She paused for a moment, exhausted. Using the Master Emerald's power is a daunting and tiring task, over the last few years she gotten better at controlling the powers it lends to her but her endurance level is still, in her opinion, fairly weak.

It took Seraphim a moment to realize that she wasn't the only one on this remote side of the island. She looked over to the shadow next her and her blood turned cold. She knew that shadow and hesitantly looked up to the stoic face of the taller, true red echidna who had his arms crossed in front of his chest right below the white crescent that matched her's.

"Hi, papa," Seraphim said, in her cutest voice.

Her father didn't seem impressed; it was hard for her to tell his emotions through his poker face. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked sternly.

"Um, nanimo... [Um, nothing...]" she said unable to look directly at his face.

Knuckles sighed slightly, "You have to be more careful. Though the Master Emerald will always try to protect you from serious harm, it's still not justifiable to try foolish stunts like that."

"But papa, how can I bond with the Master Emerald if you never let me?" she tried to reason, despite knowing that it was no use protesting.

He didn't respond. Seraphim exhaled deeply before rising to her feet and brushing the dust off her gloves.

"Iku zo [Let's go]," he said, glancing back over his shoulder before vanishing into the jungle.

"O, oi! Matte yo! [H, hey! Wait up!]" she called after him, running after him.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team. 

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl@email.com. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *


	3. Skye

Sonic Rebirth

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Make sure you still understand the author's notes from Chapter 1 since they still apply for the whole fiction.

I don't have any other notes, besides that I kinda made up the computer stuff in the shopping. So hey, if you're confused that's okay. :P 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

  
_My name is Skye Prower. I'm the eldest child of Miles Prower and Cream the Rabbit. I have a younger brother, __Milo__, who looks more like my mother while I look like my father. I was on my way walking home from school, like I usually do, so I could catch the train to the Mystic Ruins where I live. I just happened to stop at an electronic store that day to buy a part for a new device I was building._

Skye analyzed the statistics of both processors carefully; she was kneeling down to the level they were at on the shelves. Only a few other people were in the electronics store, all of them being humans that were easily double her age. One or two glanced over curiously at the two tailed fox before continuing with their business. The young clerk at the desk kept eyeing her between purchases curious as to why someone that young would be shopping for electronic parts in the first place. After finally helping a customer he managed to get away from the desk and walked over to where she was.

"May I help you?" he asked.

It took Skye a second to realize someone was talking to her. She looked up perplexed at the clerk before the thought crossed her mind that he doubted her ability to shop and her comprehension level. Her innocent smile concealed her plot to teach the twenty-something year-old clerk a lesson.

"Why yes I do," she said standing up so she could be more level with the clerk, even though she was still a good two feet shorter, "I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. It's a pretty tough one."

The conceited clerk chuckled slightly to himself, "Sure what is it?" he said.

"Okay, now which CPU would run best if it was utilized as the primary processor for a duel processor driven computer that will only have a 12 volt cooling system and will be used in a system as small as your hand?"

Skye couldn't help grinning as the jaw dropped on the clerk, who stared blinking and stunned at the type of a question an 8 year-old is asking him. Skye left him petrified there as she bent down and picked up one of the boxes she was looking at.

"Here's the answer," she said waving the box in front of him.

She then spotted the owner of the shop at the desk, and took one last look at the clerk as he pulled himself together before stepping up to the counter.

"Kore kudasai [This one please]," Skye said placing the box on the counter.

The owner reached over and slid the box over to scan it into his computer when he barely glimpsed Skye on the other side.

"Hey, Skye! Out buying more computer parts I see," said the slightly past middle age man.

"Maa, ne [I guess so]," she said, pulling out a small zippered pouch from her book bag.

He scanned the bar code off the side and after tapping a few keys on the register he turned back to her. "That will be $75," he said.

"75? But isn't it more than that, Mr. Tamado?" Skye inquired.

The slightly overweight man chuckled slightly, "You really are a bright one. Yes, it is but since you're my favorite regular I'm giving you a discount."

Skye's eyes lit up, "Really?" 

Mr. Tamado nodded his head.

"Aa, arigatou gozaimasu! [Oh, thank you very much!]" she said excitedly bowing slightly before handing him the bills.

He laughed a little as she scooped up the box and zipped it up in her book bag. The young clerk stood shocked next to the owner.

"She comes here all the time? On her own?" he gasped.

Before Skye stood back up she glanced down at the watch on the underside of her wrist. It was already 3:50; she'd have to hurry to make it down to the train station for the 4:00 train.

"Ah! If I don't hurry I'll miss the train," she shrieked, jumping up.

She quickly returned the bag to her back before rushing out of the store. "Sayounara! [Goodbye!]" she shouted back over her shoulder.

The streets of the business district weren't very crowded, which was a good thing since Skye had to hurry down to the train station located on the other side of the more busy streets. Luckily the station had two entrances with the side entrance never being as crowded as the main entrance that faces the main street of Station Square.

After crossing three intersections she finally reached the last street to cross before she was at the station. She waited anxiously at the corner for the lights to change so she could cross the street, slightly tired from running nearly the whole time. She just happened to glance up as a bluish-purple blur rushed by on the other side of the street turning at the corner and dashing into the train station. 

Skye stared stunned, "Who could run that fast?" she said out loud.

Just then the lights changed and the crossing sign lit up. She ran across the street and into the station to try to find the person who ran by moments before. After passing through the automatic doors she stood there and scanned through the crowd waiting for their train and buying tickets. She made her way slowly to the twin staircases leading up to the platform still not finding anyone who could even look like the blur she saw.

Skye stopped near the top of the platform stairs, dismayed. Thinking that maybe she imagined the blur. She sighed and glanced back down over the banister and spotted a blue-violet hedgehog amongst the crowd waiting for the next train. The hedgehog paced about impatiently only pausing to glance at the clock as if pacing around will make the time pass faster. Skye leaned over closer, intrigued by her and awestruck by her speed. 

The slightly older hedgehog was wearing an open black vest with two red straps with gold buckles on the other end. Only two of her quills flared back behind her with two vertical quills on each side that framed her face their tips being pink. Her eyes were green and her shoes were red with a black sole. Something about her seemed familiar like she was related to someone Skye knew about but she couldn't think of it.

At that moment the PA announced that the train departing for the Mystic Ruins was leaving in a minute. Skye jumped slightly screaming as she frantically ran onto the train just before the doors slid shut behind her. She sighed relieved before taking the nearest seat. She glanced back out the window behind her to find the purple hedgehog but Skye couldn't find her and slumped back in her seat as the train pulled out of the station.

The ride to the Mystic Ruins was uneventful as always and when the train slowed to a stop at the Mystic Ruins station Skye was one of the few to get off. Hardly anybody lived out here since there was just mountains and wilderness out here. There were only a few buildings out this far from the city, one of which being the exploration team's base camp right outside the station. Skye only glanced towards the building as she made her way down the wooden stairs. She reached the bottom as the train departed once again; she paused to watch it pass overhead and through the tunnel in the mountains before continuing towards her house.

She raced up the stairs leading to the fair sized two-story house with her father's workshop behind it and up another set of stairs in the rocks. She twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door barely remembering to close it behind her before she dashed up the stairs to her room. Her mother called after her a little too late for Skye already slammed her door shut, tossing her book bag onto her bed before immediately stripping off her school uniform.

She hated wearing that uniform to school, and was more than glad to toss it off into a heap on the floor. Luckily they didn't have to wear special shoes to school or she'd just die, it's bad enough wearing that skirt and blouse to school every day. She slid open the door to her closet and grabbed the first shirt she saw off the hanger. It was a pale sky blue shirt that buttoned up and was short sleeved. She threw it on without buttoning it before going back to her bed and snagging her book bag.

She hurried down the stairs and turned the corner into the living room before entering the kitchen. Her younger brother was by the sliding doors playing with his building blocks while her mother was at the stove making dinner. She knew there was no way to get past her mother especially with Milo around. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen he excitedly looked up from his toys.

"Skye!" he shouted, "Look what I built."

Skye sighed knowing that she had to stop now and couldn't just rush out. She walked over to his tower like creation smiling at it.

"It's very nice, Milo," she said grabbing the door handle.

Before she could open the door her mother turned around, "Don't tell me you're rushing off to your father's workshop again," she said.

"Of course I am, mum. I'm almost finished making my prototype mini computer," Skye replied eccentrically.

Cream sighed, "Just don't get too caught up, you're going to visit one of your father's friends later today."

Skye paused after opening the door, "Um, okay then. See you later, mum!" she called rushing out the door to her father's workshop.

Cream smiled to herself, "Just like her father. She's always building something and just as enthusiastic."

She then glanced over to Milo who resumed building with his blocks, before going back to preparing dinner.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team. 

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl@email.com. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *


	4. Crimson

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author Notes:** There's still Japanese in the fiction, so all rules of notation apply. There's nothing else I can think of to mention so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_My name is Crimson the Bat. But you can call me Crimson. I'm the daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, and I have an older brother Dusk. I look nearly like my mother except for my light grey fur while my brother, on the other hand, looks nearly like papa except for his small pair of bat wings. The walk home from school didn't take long since we live directly in the city. It was no surprise that neither of our parents were home when we arrived so until mother got home from her job I busied myself while watching television._

Crimson sighed, slumping further into the black leather couch while flipping through the channels. As usual, nothing good was on especially now since it was late afternoon and the news was littering half of the television stations. She groaned before tossing the remote onto the wooden coffee table leaving it switched on to one of the news shows.

After listening to about five minutes of two humans reporting on nothing of interest, Crimson sprang off the couch to look for something else to do. She wandered into the kitchen for no apparent reason, glancing around at the wide array of cabinets and countertops cluttered with various machines and utensils. After walking the perimeter of the room she finally paced back to the living room stopping at the patio doors.

Their apartment was on the highest floor of the building, which was the third floor, and the small rectangular patio area overlooked a few buildings before fading into the ocean. The sun was just starting its decent, and Crimson glanced over to the clock it was 5:02. Their mother would be coming home any moment now with father rushing in just after her. Crimson happened to be looking at the building next to her when she caught a dark blur whiz by and a few seconds later speed back.

She thought for a moment before sliding the door open and stepping out onto the patio, she paused at the farthest end looking up to the roof before jumping onto the railing and onto the roof. Sure enough Dusk was there apparently waiting for her with his arms crossed in front of his chest staring out towards the adjacent buildings. Crimson walked over next to him stopping at his side looking out to the farthest building before the giant sky scrappers before looking over to Dusk.

"To the farthest building and back, the fastest wins," Dusk said seriously, in an even tone.

Crimson nodded, "Agreed."

The two quickly glanced to each other; Dusk faintly smiled before they both took off running to the end of the building. They reached the other end of the building at the same time and simultaneously leapt off the ledge. Dusk was the first to land on the next building while Crimson continued gliding a little further before touching down right behind her brother. The gap between the next building was larger than the previous since it spanned over a narrow street, but it didn't slow down the two since they raced this stretch of buildings hundreds of times.

Crimson glanced over to Dusk who was slightly falling behind as they both glided above the street. She was a better glider than Dusk since she had fully developed bat wings and could even fly, but they both agreed years ago that flying was cheating so she never did during the race. She reached the next building first and sped off knowing that Dusk was more than capable of catching up since he was super fast like their father while she was only moderately faster than most people or furries.

She wasn't the slightest bit surprised when Dusk was right behind her when she landed on the last building; she reached the end seconds before him and pushed off the ledge back to where they came from. The trip back always seemed to go by faster for Crimson since by then her heart was racing and she was running as fast as she could to try to stay ahead of Dusk. They quickly bounded between the buildings Crimson trying to stay in the lead but as they landed back on their building and slid to a stop Dusk was only a second ahead.

As Crimson knelt down to catch her breath their mother's car pulled up to the building. It was a new white convertible and like always Rouge was driving it with the top down only when it rains does she finally have the top on. Dusk was only slightly winded and didn't start for the back of the building where the balcony was until Rouge entered the building.

Crimson watched him casually drop down to the balcony and waited another moment before getting back to her feet and following him down and into the apartment. Her mother walked in a second after she closed the patio door, Rouge looked first to Dusk who was walking into the kitchen before turning back to Crimson. She was wearing a white blouse that was partially unbuttoned, a simple black skirt that fell to her knees and a pair of simple black heeled dress shoes.

"I told you two how many times not to race across the rooftops when were not here," she said slightly worried. She then looked down to her expensive gold watch with inlaid jewels before rushing down the hall to the bedrooms calling back, "You two better get ready we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Hai, okaasan [Yes, mom]," they both said not very enthused.

Crimson sighed before walking over to the TV to turn it off; some unimportant commercial was on advertising something that Crimson didn't even bother to identify. She clicked the power button on the remote and tossed it back onto the couch just as the front door flung open and Shadow stepped in quickly closing the door behind him.

Crimson spun around and ran up to him, "Okaerinasai, papa! [Welcome home, Dad!]"

He softly smiled to her, "Arigatou [Thank you]," he then glanced over to Dusk leaning in the doorway to the kitchen before looking down the hall.

He noticed that the door to the master bedroom was shut. He sighed to himself, scratching the back of his head, "Hopefully she'll be able to pick out an outfit in time to make it to Sonic's."

Crimson had to suppress a small giggle, it was true that her mother always took forever to pick out the perfect outfit and dress herself. She happened to glance up in time to catch a faint grin on Dusk's face, before turning her attention back to her father who already sat his messenger styled bag on the table and sitting at the table impatiently.

"Hopefully, you two weren't racing across the buildings again," he said not looking at either of them, "You know how she gets about it."

"If anything you should understand, dad," Crimson pleaded, walking over to the table.

He nodded slightly, "Of course I do, but doing stuff like that makes her worry."

Crimson fell silent and turned back to the door leaning against the edge of the table, staring down at the door. No one spoke for the next minute until Rouge strode into the room; Crimson first saw her shoes before looking up the rest of the way. She had on a pair of white heels, a knee length dark pink skirt trimmed in white, with a white halter-top; she even put on matching dark pink eye shadow.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she gracefully put her purse over her shoulder.

Crimson and Dusk both nodded and headed out the door first; Crimson glanced back to see her father get up and walk over to her mother. It was still fairly warm outside and it was still clear skied. Dusk was already at the car and hopped into the back seat on the driver side as Crimson took up the seat next to him. Shortly later their parents exited the building and walked up to the car.

Only Rouge had a driver's license since Shadow never saw any purpose for learning to drive a vehicle when he can easily run just as fast as one. Rouge was the only one of the four to actually open the door to get in, the rest just hopped over the doors. The drive to the outskirts of the city was boring, but rather quick since there was hardly any traffic at this hour since everyone was already home from school and work.

After what seemed like eternity the car finally stopped, and Crimson looked up to see where they were at. She was met by a decent size, two story house on two acres of land, she could make out a building of some sort in the backyard and a white and red biplane was parked there. Her jaw nearly dropped, she was stunned that Sonic has an air strip and an airplane hanger. She stared in awe at the large place Circlet's parents had, it's not everyday you own a large plot of land near one of the busiest cities like Station Square.

"Let's go, now," Rouge said, getting out of the car and slamming it shut behind her at the same time the other three jumped out. She sighed heavily, "You shouldn't be teaching them bad habits Shadow, dear."

He tried to look innocent, "Me? I don't teach them bad habits."

Crimson and Dusk started ahead up the drive to the door passing a blue sedan parked in front of the garage. As they neared the door they could hear talking from inside, they paused before stepping up to the door to wait for their parents. Crimson fidgeted with the cuffs on her gloves as she looked around the house and surrounding yard until finally her parents made it to the door.

Rouge started to reach out to push in the doorbell when the door was quickly flung open by an eccentric pink hedgehog with bright green eyes in a red and white dress. She also wore red boots with a white vertical stripe with a black heeled sole that made her appear a few inches taller than normal. Her gold bracelets sparkled in the dipping sunlight as she bowed slightly.

"Shadow and Rouge I'm so glad you could come!" she said hurriedly, too excited, "Come in everyone else is already here."

Crimson and Dusk glanced to each other shrugging slightly before following their parents' lead into the house.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl at email.com. (Look in my profile if you can't figure out my email address.) If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *


	5. Circlet

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:** Make sure you still understand the author's notes from Chapter 1 since they still apply for the whole fiction. Other than that enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I'm__ Circlet the Hedgehog! My official name is Dream Circlet the Hedgehog, but everyone calls me Circlet or DC. After rushing from school to meet my father at the train station he gave me my one birthday present early. I tore open the gift to discover, to my amazement it was a pair of red and white sneakers similar to my father's. He called them "speed shoes" and said that they are custom made. After racing around the city for a while we went back home since everyone was to arrive by __5:20__ for my party and it was exactly __5:16__._

Circlet barely beat her father to the door; he zipped up next to her a moment later.

"Either you're getting slower, or I'm getting faster," she giggled.

Sonic crossed his arms, "No way, I can't be getting slower. Uh-uh."

Circlet grinned, opening the door and stepping inside the house with Sonic following. The living room was decorated with purple and pink crepe streamers and matching balloons in the corners with a bunch of them grouped together upon the coffee table. She looked around the room inspecting the preparations her mother made for the party that was supposed to start any moment now. For now the house was quiet except for the last minute bustling in the kitchen as her mother rushed to finish preparing the food and beverages.

Sonic closed the door after watching Circlet wander around the room, "Amy, tadaima ze! [I'm back, Amy!]"

Circlet peeked into the kitchen to see her mother finish setting out the snacks on the dining room table. There were chips and dips, crackers with cheese and slices of meat on them; on the one end was a punch bowl and bottles of different pop while the other end had a bowl of assorted fruits and the disposable plates and plastic utensils.

"Sonic, dear, keep a look out for Tails and Knuckles for me. I'm still not done decorating the cake."

Sonic sighed shaking his head; Amy always did try to do too much at one time. "Okay, no problem," he said before dashing through the living room and out through the patio in the dining room in a matter of seconds.

Circlet sighed and sulked back into the living room, and collapsed onto the couch looking lazily around the room. There was nothing for her to do but wait in anticipation for the arrival of her father's friends to arrive bringing their children. She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently until a buzzing sound coming from the direction of the kitchen and dining room startled her.

She zipped to the patio door and peered out, spotting a royal blue bi-plane with yellow accents stop in front of the hanger before taxing into the hanger. There were two other furries standing with her father, an older rabbit that was cream colored and in an orange and yellow dress with a blue scarf around her neck and a child standing next to her who looked nearly like a fox. The younger furry's fur was a dull orange with a very light beige belly sporting a pair of orange and white sneakers and wearing a blue unbuttoned shirt.

Moments later the pilot of the plane emerged from the hanger, he too was a fox and was only a few inches shorter than Sonic. He and Sonic talked for a few moments introducing his family to her father, he briefly hugged the rabbit before lowering down to the young girl. After the greeting everyone the group started back toward the house, talking along the way. Circlet couldn't remember how long her father said it's been since he saw his best friend, Miles, something like 2 years she thought. She backed away from the door as they got nearer; her mother looked back to her staring at them.

"Don't stare!' she scolded finishing with the icing, "There, done just in time."

Amy walked over to the door just as Sonic led in the first three guests to arrive. Circlet was now completely away from the door against the back wall of the dinning room, her eyes darting between the three.

"It's so nice to see you again, Cream," Amy said, embracing the light beige rabbit.

"I'm glad to see you as well," she replied politely before they separated.

Amy then turned to the fox who was about the same age as Cream, "Oh, Tails! You're so much taller and older than how I always remember you," she exclaimed excitedly, hugging him tightly, "It's hard to believe that was almost 20 years ago."

"Yeah, that was long ago," he managed to say, relieved when Amy finally stopped death gripping him.

Sonic had to hold back laughing as his best friend struggled in Amy's embrace and quickly looked away when Miles shot him a dirty look. Cream finished straightening her dress before pulling her daughter out from behind her.

"Amy, you do you remember our daughter, Skye?" she said softly.

Amy looked down to the short, nervous fox, "Wow, she's grown so much! And she looks just like you, Tails," she said glancing to him and back to her gasping, "She even has two tails!"

She knew that since Tails has grown up he started going by his real name, Miles, but Amy still calls him by his childhood nickname, Tails.

He scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed, "Thank you, Amy..."

"We decided not to bring Milo, since he's too young. He's only 4, you know," Cream explained to Amy.

Skye looked up at Amy, petrified. She could hardly believe that she was in the famous Sonic the Hedgehog's house and that he was close friends with her father. Amy turned her attention back to Skye, "It's nice to meet you," she said, before standing back up, "There's our daughter, Circlet, you know."

Circlet jumped slightly at the mentioning of her name, and looked across everyone who was now staring at her, minus her father who was staring outside the glass doors.

"Circlet, this is your father's friend Miles Prower and his wife Cream the Rabbit and their daughter, Skye," her mother said, introducing them.

She continued to stare for a moment longer before saying the first word that came to her mind. "Hello," she said waving slightly.

After a second they all looked away, except for Skye who stared across at her, _She's__ the one I saw at the train station. She's Sonic's daughter!!_

Cream and Amy walked off into the kitchen, with Cream commenting on how much Circlet looks and acts like her father. Sonic just then spotted a white plane drawing near, he swiftly pulled open the sliding doors barely remembering to call back, "Matte! Nakkuruzu wo kite! [Hold on! Knuckles is here!]" before racing back outside.

Circlet didn't know what to do, and entertained herself by playing with the blue bracelet around her left glove for some time before glancing back out the door. Her father was walking back alongside a furry who was red and one of the tallest she ever seen. He had long spiked dreadlocks, a white crescent on his chest and very large hands that had two sharp spikes on each and he wore white mitten like gloves. On the other side of him was a magenta furry who looked almost like the other only she was slightly shorter. Finally she noticed the last furry who was on the opposite of Sonic. Circlet nearly died, that's the girl Crimson pointed out to her; the girl from the floating island, Seraphim. The two older echidnas stepped inside first, followed by Sonic, with Seraphim being last.

"So, Knuckles, I didn't think you were going to show up. You're usually late but you always did manage to arrive just in time though," Sonic said, talking to the red echidna.

"Late? I'm never late," he replied, crossing his arms, "I just always have another duty that comes first, that's all."

Sonic and Knuckles were silent for a moment, Circlet looked between them puzzled. It was as if they both had an understanding on that particular subject manner; whatever it was. Just then Amy came back from showing Cream around the house, breaking up the silence.

"Nahkas! Knuckles!" she called, hugging each respectively, "I'm glad you decided to come. It's been, let's see now, four years?"

The magenta one her mother called Nahkas, nodded, "Yes, it has been four years. Seraphim," she started, looking to her, "this is Amy, Sonic's wife. You remember Sonic don't you?"

Seraphim finally looked up from staring out the door, she first looked at the pink hedgehog and then to Sonic. "Ee, Sonikku-san wo omoidasu. Yoroshiku, Emii-san [Yes, I remember Mr. Sonic. Nice to meet you, Ms. Amy]," she said courteously.

"Kochira koso [Nice to meet you too]," Amy replied, "I'm going to the living to room to wait for Shadow and Rouge, they should be here soon."

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl at email.com. (Look in my profile if you can't figure out my email address.) If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *


	6. Dusk

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Make sure you still understand the author's notes from Chapter 1 since they still apply for the whole fiction.  
  
And, just to clear up a few things in the physical descriptions of the characters, at the end of this chapter there is going to be descriptions clearifying what the characters look like. Of course the best way is to go to my site and if you look in my fan art under the 2002/2003 colored art you'll see a colored group picture of the cast. The only characters that won't look exactly like the pictures is Crimson (I changed her shirt) and Skye who has a few different outfits.  
  
Also, in the story I'm not sure that's how you really would sing "happy birthday" in Japanese but it goes nicely to the tune and makes sense.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_My name is Dusk the Hedgehog. Dusk for short. My parents are Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, and I have a younger sister Crimson. We just arrived at the house of Sonic the Hedgehog; we were the last ones to arrive. It appears that all the parents know each other, I'm afraid I can't say the same for us. The only other person I know besides my sister is Circlet, who is Sonic's daughter. But I don't know her very well despite being in the same grade and having some classes together at school. I like to keep to myself and this get-together for her birthday party was no exception._

Dusk sat by himself in the living room in the black, leather armchair resting his head on his hand as he watched nearly everyone else flutter about through the living room and the dining room. The only other person he could see apart from the main group was that echidna girl, Seraphim. He could barely spot her across the two rooms sitting outside on the edge of the concrete slab outside the patio. He could only catch glimpses of her through the occasional gaps in the flock; she was just sitting there slumped over her knees lazily popping diced pieces of various fruits and melons into her mouth.

He shifted his attention back to the other furries; he could spot his mother talking with Amy, Cream and Nahkas. They were sitting at the kitchen table, which was just barely in sight. They were obviously too far away for him to make out their conversation but he knew for a fact that there are only a few things his mother loved to talk about: jewels, her treasure hunting adventures, and Crimson and him.

Back in the dining room were Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow talking while standing or sitting around the dining table. Dusk could only pick out a few words here and there, but not enough to make much sense of the conversation. He finally glanced over to the three in the living room just a couple of yards away. Circlet was sitting in the middle of the couch with Crimson on the side nearest to him and the much younger fox girl, Skye, on the other end.

He hasn't moved since they arrived over an hour ago, he looked down at his styrofoam divided tray sitting on the edge of a small table with a lamp on it. Only half of the food on it was eaten, when he looked back Circlet was watching him for a moment before she turned back to Crimson who was talking to her. A few more minutes passed before he could hear Amy announcing to everyone that presents were going to be opened soon.

"Oi, Dasuku, [Hey, Dusk,]" someone called to him, he turned to see Circlet standing a few feet away, "Why are you sitting alone by yourself?" she asked.

Dusk thought for a moment, deciding if he should answer or not. He has heard from friends of his father that his personality seems just like his, only he speaks more sparingly. Today he decided to break the mold.

"Because I don't socialize well in groups," he replied, even toned.

"You aren't going to get any better if you don't try," she said sweetly, "How about you sit next to me when I open my presents, okay?"

He looked down for a moment, before nodding his head and resuming his stare towards the front door. It took Amy and Cream a few minutes to clear all the food off the dining room table and transfer it into the kitchen, while Nahkas and Rouge went to fetch the gifts. Dusk watched everyone clear off the tables to prepare for the five or so presents that were now gathered in the center of the table. They were brightly wrapped in mostly shiny wrapping paper with nearly half sporting decorative bows and ribbons.

Circlet looked down at her shoes, she already opened one of the presents from her parents, she knew at least three of them were from the guests, leaving the remaining two from her parents as well. She spotted the three not from her parents since they each had a card partially tucked beneath their bows.

Amy shuffled into the room, "Come on now, everyone. It's time for Circlet to open her presents."

Skye and Crimson were the first to exit the living room, Dusk didn't move at first until he noticed that Circlet was still standing there waiting for him.

"Come on, Dusk. You said you were going to sit by me, so let's go before everyone else opens up my gifts for me."

He stared at her for a second longer before getting off the chair and following her into the dining room, and indeed did take up the seat next to Circlet. On the other side of him was Crimson on the other side of the corner, Skye sat on the other side of Circlet as Seraphim sat across from Crimson, resisting the urge to lean forward and rest her elbow on the table top.

Circlet first opened the presents from her parents' friends starting with Shadow and Rouge's, which were two of the latest CDs from her two favorite music artists. The one group was an all furry girl rock band and the other was by a single female punk artist. Next, she opened the gift from Skye's parents who gave her a video game, lastly was the gift from Seraphim's parents. She was stunned when she opened the long, flat box to reveal a bright red yukata with yellow flowers on it and a matching yellow obi with small pink flowers on it.

"Konnatt! [This..!]" Circlet gasped, partially unfolding it, "Kirei desu ne! [It's very pretty!]" She refolded it back in the box, "Arigatou gozaimasu. [Thank you very much.]"

The last two presents were from her parents, the one containing a T-shirt saying "Angel" in light blue lettering. Finally the last present was a small box wrapped in shiny gold paper; she easily removed it and carefully took off the top to the white box. There was a shiny gold necklace inside she lifted it up by the clasp; around its chain was small ring only an inch in diameter. It glowed brightly and was gold like the rest of the necklace; she sat it in the palm of her hand, its yellow light washing over the white of her gloves, before turning to her parents.

"Kirei desu, kedo nani desu? [It's pretty, but what is it?]"

Her mother unfolded her hands, "There's a legend that says that at one time hundreds of thousands of Golden Rings used to exist. But since their power was too great the gods destroyed the cities built off the power of the rings and scattered the rings throughout the world. These rings still exist today but everyone has lost the ability to harness their powers."

Circlet listened spellbound, staring at the pulsating ring almost unable to believe that this ring was a legendary Golden Ring.

"That ring there, is one of those rings and is why you are named Circlet, small circle," Amy finished.

Everyone was silent for the next minute. Circlet, Crimson and Skye stared fixated at the small ring, while Dusk tried to act uninterested only glancing over to it a few times. Seraphim carefully studied everyone in the room, before looking at the ring; she was all too familiar with legends that no one wants to believe but are true.

The whole time Amy explained about the rings, Sonic stared away blankly. He already knew about the rings as did Tails, Knuckles and the rest. During the silence all of the adults at least once glanced over to Sonic.

"How about we cut the cake now?" Amy said, braking up the silence.

Everyone mumbled in agreement as she stood up and went to fetch the cake from the kitchen counter. Circlet stacked the gifts up, leaving the ring necklace in her hand. Sonic quickly jumped up and ran the boxes with the gifts into the living room and sat them onto the table without pausing more than a second before zooming back and taking up his position sitting on the kitchen chair in the corner of the room again. Circlet delicately undid the necklace clasp and brought it around her neck before clasping it shut just as her mother brought in the cake.

Amy glanced over to Knuckles who was standing next to the light switch; he didn't even look as he snapped the switch down. The cake was frosted in white with a purple, scalloped border and two roses in the upper left corner; one blue and the other pink. "Happy Birthday Circlet!" was etched in perfect English cursive with thin purple icing and fourteen candles were scattered across the cake flickering as she brought the cake over to the table.

"Yukai tanjoobi wa, yukai tanjoobi wa, yukai tanjoobi wa Shikuretto, [Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, Circlet]," everybody started singing pretty much at the same time, except for Dusk who only uttered the last line of the song, "yukai tanjoobi yo! [happy birthday to you!]"

Circlet took a deep breath before managing to barely blow out all fourteen candles first try. Everyone clapped as Knuckles turned the lights back on without being directed to. Cream handed Amy the plastic handled, metal cake server that she fetched, along with the plates, from the kitchen during the singing.

"You get to cut the first piece, Circlet dear," her mother said handing her the utensil. Circlet started in the lower left hand corner, and cut out her piece and set it on her plate before handing it back to her mother. In a matter of minutes Amy cut out a piece of the cake for everyone and passed them out, even to those who tried to decline.

Dusk slowly broke off pieces of the pale cake with his fork, eating his piece slowly. He watched the adults and the other children while mindlessly cutting and sticking the pieces into his mouth. It didn't take long before Circlet finished her piece, but before getting up to toss her paper plate away she turned and leaned in towards Dusk.

"See? It's not that hard to get along with others, you just have to try," she whispered, "I even heard you sing the last verse," she said smiling.

He watched her walk to the kitchen and deposit her plate into the garbage can. He sighed very softly closing his eyes and turning back, continuing to finish his piece of cake.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl at email.com. (Look in my profile if you can't figure out my email address.) If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *

**For Videociraptor and other curious minds**

**Character Descriptions:**  
_Circlet_ - Fur color is a palish purple and she has 2 regular quills like Sonic and 4 quills like Amy (the ones that lay flat), on the tips of the Amy like quills there is a bit of pink. Her eyes are green as well, she has a beige belly, muzzle and arms. She wears a deep blue braclet on one of her arm (her right), plainish white gloves, her shoes are red and with a white "T" on them (the horizontal is a strap) and gold buckles on the outsides.  
_Seraphim_ - Fur color is a redish-magenta has the typical 7 echidna dredlocks with the back one being smaller. Her eyes are lavendar, her muzzle is beige, and she has a white crescent on her chest like Knuckles and Nahkas. Her gloves are pale purple with black loose cuffs, her socks are black, and her shoes are purple with a black "plate" on top and two red straps. She also wears a pair of translucent purple sun glasses and purple fishnet arm warmers.  
_Dusk_ - Dusk is a dark grey with five quills like Shadow, only difference is that only the top quill has a deep red stripe, all the rest don't. He has yellow eyes, and a small pair of bat wings that are red on the underside and he can only glide with them not fly. His gloves are white with red cuff and gold braclet, and his shoes are similar to Shadow's but minus the air jet things. Meaning they have the red "piping" sole, and the back diagonal section black. His socks are also red with a gold ring. Also his ears are bigger than normal hedgehog ears, but still beige in the middle, also has a beige muzzle.  
_Crimson_ - She's a pale grey with a purple stripe on her head and the hair tuff things that she has like Rouge are longer and are sharp like quills. Her eyes are kinda like Rouge's in that you can see part of her eyelid the all time (her eyeshadow is purple) but her eyes are slanted to the sides like Shadow's. Her eyes are pale aqua, and besides her beige muzzle (and the stripe) the rest of her fur is grey, no other beige (unlike Rouge). Her boots are white with a black strap like top with a gold buckle, and her gloves are the same and go up to her elbows. She wears black vinyl shorts and a black and white tank with a purple geometric like heart. Also her wings are fully formed and are purple on the underside.  
_Skye_ - Fur color is an orangy cream color with her muzzle, belly and the tips of her two tails being a cream color. She has those circles around her eyes like Cream only her's are the light cream color and has the three bangs like Tails. Her ears look mostly like Tails' only smaller with beige in the inside. Her gloves are white with red cuffs, and her socks are white and her shoes are like Tails with the back half being sky blue and has a red tongue strap across where her socks are at. She also has blue eyes and she wears a few different outfits, but mostly dresses like a tomboy but has to wear a Japanese sailor school uniform to school that has a sky blue skirt and collar with a white stripe on the color and skirt, the scarf is red and the blouse is white.  
_Milo_ - Fur color is orange like Tails and his muzzle is white along with his belly. His eyes are brown, but not dark brown. His ears are shorter than normal and flop to the sides of his face not the back like Cream. His shoes are kinda plain, orange and white like Tails' style with yellow socks.

* * *


	7. Seraphim

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Make sure you still understand the author's notes from Chapter 1 since they still apply for the whole fiction.  
  
Obviously the chao garden looks similar to the ones in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 with the pools of water, the grassy areas, and the columns.  
  
My other fan character, Zero Velocity shows up in this fiction as well. She's a genetic cross between Sonic and Knuckles and was originally a cat furry. She's purple with a white muzzle and arms and wears mostly just black. In Sonic Rebirth she has a black translucent cloak (I don't think I mention it in this chapter, but the next one I do) that she wears over a black tanktop that has straps buckles on it. She can run super fast like Sonic and is about as strong as Knuckles. She's an adventurer, who roams around mostly trying to figure out her purpose in life.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_I am Seraphim the Echidna. But just call me Seraphim. We just got done watching Circlet unwrap the gifts from her parents and ours. Everyone is sitting around eating cake right now. I'm not exactly fond of extremely sweet things, neither is my father, but I ate about half of my piece; the frosting was too sweet tasting to me. Pretty much the adults went back to sitting around and talking leaving us kids with nothing to do again. Circlet suggested showing everyone her father's chao, and since there was nothing better to I decided to tag along as well._

Seraphim was impressed at the immense size of the place, the house was one of the largest she personally been in. None of the houses on Angel Island are very big, nor are they lavishly equipped with all the modern technology like the ones on the earth below.

It was starting to get dark now, and the sun just starting to dip below the horizon. Circlet's father's chao garden was in the opposite direction of the private runway, it was on the side of the house inside a rather large building that almost looked like a greenhouse without as much glass. The top was domed in glass as the walls only came up halfway up and glass covered the rest of the distance to the glass roof.

Seraphim found the garden absolutely beautiful, with most of the ground being covered in white polished concrete with large green patches where trees grew various different fruits and nuts for the chao to eat. On one side was a pool that looked like a decorative fountain to her, with a two tiered fountain in the middle with one side looking like a mini temple ceiling held up by four pillars. Everyone was speechless when they stepped inside.

"Sugoi, koko wa kirei desu [Wow, this place is beautiful]," Crimson gasped, looking around her in awe.

Circlet didn't know what to do at first, everyone she met were amazed the first time they saw her father's chao garden. Then just as if on cue, a small pale blue chao crawled over to her and sat down at her feet looking up with a smile on its face. The small chao cried, holding its arms up for her to pick it up.

"Ah, there you are," Circlet said sweetly, scooping it up into her arms, "This is my chao Cherry." She said, holding the chao out for everyone to see.

"It's still a baby one isn't it?" Skye asked, rubbing the chao on the head.

"Un, sou da [Yeah, that's right]," she replied, "Do you have a chao, Skye?"

"Hai. [Yeah.] Its name is Charm. My younger brother, Milo, likes to play with him."

While Skye, Crimson and Circlet talked to themselves, Seraphim wandered over towards the fountain. She kneeled down by the fountain's edge and watched the water ripple across the surface of the water, _It's__ just as beautiful as the water fountains at the shrine_.

"Cha-ow," a small voice said next to her.

Seraphim turned around to see a sparkling blue chao looking up at her; it had a blue orb floating above its head and had quills like a hedgehog. She immediately recognized it as a hero Sonic chao; ironically the type was named after the very person who owned this chao, Sonic the Hedgehog. A few seconds later she heard two other distinct chao call out to her, a purple chao and a pure white chao both looked up at her as well. She looked between them for a moment before kneeling back down with her back to the fountain.

"You know who I am, don't you?" she whispered to them.

They all slowly walked closer to her, Seraphim carefully reached her hand out to pet the Sonic chao that was standing about a foot directly ahead of her. The chao at first acted like it was going to back away, before it inched a little closer and let her lightly pat it's head.

"There, I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly.

The other chao all moved in closer, and she petted each one for a few seconds before she noticed Circlet, Skye and Crimson approaching.

"There are the rest of you," Circlet called out to the chao, before she stopped a couple of feet away from Seraphim, finally noticing her.

All three of the chao were sitting around Seraphim, with the Sonic chao sitting a few inches away from Seraphim's knees.

"Hey, they must really like you, Seraphim. Usually my dad's Sonic chao doesn't like strangers," Circlet said.

Crimson and Skye stopped alongside Circlet causing the three chao to start looking around at all the new faces; unsure if they should stay or leave. Seraphim looked up not quite sure how to explain this or if she should at all. She knew it was best not to mention anything of her duties of being the guardian of the Master Emerald to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

"There are many chao that live on Angel Island, and I watch over them," she simply replied standing up.

Seraphim looked past them to Dusk who was leaning against the wall behind a tree staring intently out the lowest part of the glass. After a few minutes he got up and walked outside, no one else seemed to notice. Crimson and Skye were too busy petting the chao and Circlet was telling them their names and about the races they've won. Normally chao races disturbed Seraphim, obviously the chao find them fun but she found it wrong to raise chao to win competitions, but she stared at the door on the other side for a moment longer before slipping away from the group.

She pushed open the door to find Dusk standing a few feet from the garden watching the adults talk outside. Seraphim looked over to them recognizing her father and Sonic they were talking to someone else who wasn't there earlier. The newcomer looked familiar to her, like she'd seen her before when she was younger. She had purple fur and strange looking dreadlocks with the back ones being much shorter than the front two, and she had pointed ears and a white muzzle. Seraphim couldn't make out her outfit but the half cloak over her was a semi translucent black.

Seraphim casually strolled up to Dusk stopping next to him; the two very briefly glanced at each other before staring back ahead.

"Do you know who that is?" Seraphim plainly asked, not looking towards him.

After a pause he finally replied, "I believe she's Zero Velocity."

"Zero Velocity," she repeated, "She's the adventurer everyone talks about, right?"

Just then the others exited the garden, talking amongst themselves. Seraphim glanced back at them briefly before looking back at the adults talking; it was a little hard to make out everyone clearly. The sun was already below the horizon and the faint golden light illuminated the edges of the objects, it was clear though that Sonic and her father were having a serious conversation. Not that her father, Knuckles, was overly exuberant like Sonic mostly was.

"Hey, Seraphim, Dusk, what are you doing out here alone?" Circlet asked before spotting Zero Velocity standing next to her father, "Zero Velocity! She actually made it!" she squealed racing off across the lawn.

Skye and Crimson looked at each other for a moment before following.

"Aren't you going to come?" Skye asked Seraphim and Dusk, stopping to look back before continuing.

Seraphim shrugged before walking over, she was faintly aware of Dusk following.

"Zero Velocity!" Circlet shouted as she ran, "Tsuini yoru ne! [You finally came!]"

Everyone abruptly stopped talking, and looked toward the eccentric purple hedgehog. Zero completely turned to face her, smiling slightly.

"Yo, Shikuretto! Dochira e? [Hey, Circlet! How's you?]" Zero Velocity called out, before Circlet wrapped her arms around her without slowing down. "O, oi, gochuui da na... [H, hey, watch it...]" she uttered having to take a few steps back to avoid being knocked over.

"What took you so long to come?" Circlet asked looking up but not letting go.

Zero Velocity quickly glanced over to Sonic before answering, "Well, I came from somewhere very far. I may be one of the fastest things alive, but going non-stop is pretty much impossible."

Circlet nodded slightly, "I guess you're right."

"Well, now, how about you let me go so I can finish talking with your father, okay? Then you can tell me about your party."

She slowly nodded before letting go and walking back to where everyone else was more or less standing together.

"You actually know the famous Zero Velocity?" Crimson gasped in awe.

"Un. [Yeah.] She occasionally stops by to talk with my father, and it's the coolest to watch them race. Zero Velocity is just as fast as him, too," she explained excitedly.

Seraphim didn't find this conversation the slightest bit interesting, she more interested in what was going on with Zero Velocity talking to Sonic and her father. All of them looked very solemn, with Sonic shaking his head once she finished. After a few more brief moments of them talking about something that she couldn't understand, Seraphim could only pick out a few words here and there. Sonic was saying something about "machines" and someone or something called "Metalla."

At this point Knuckles added, "If that is the case then it would be best for us to return to Angel Island."

Sonic and Zero Velocity nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Sonic said looking around for a moment, "I guess I should tell Amy to start seeing the guests off. So, excuse me," he finished zipping off into the house.

Knuckles turned to Seraphim, "Ikou, Seraphim. [We're going, Seraphim.]"

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl(at)email.com. If you can't figure out my email view my author profile. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *


	8. Crimson

Sonic Rebirth

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:** Once again, remember there's Japanese, and like the chapter before this, my other fan character Zero Velocity is in here. I explained all of that in the last chapter so I assume you already understand that. Also note that Zero Velocity though a female, uses the male personal pronouns most of the time. This is mainly because of having both Sonic and Knuckles' personality as well as being brought up around Dr. Eggman.

And just a reminder, underlined words are words said in English no matter what, since I assume they are speaking Japanese the whole time.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_My name is Crimson the Bat. But you can call me Crimson. Everyone is now chattering amongst themselves in hushed voices; whatever Zero Velocity told Sonic shook up everybody. Of course we were completely confused; it's typical that adults won't tell you everything. Anyways, Seraphim and her parents are getting ready to return the floating island and hopefully we'll be leaving soon as well._

Crimson sighed before deciding to follow the others inside the house. Seraphim walked in with her father as he was telling her something, Crimson knew it had to do with the news.

"Coming, Dusk?" Crimson said pausing for a moment.

Dusk slowly turned around and walked behind Crimson as they walked back inside the house. In the living room her father was talking with Skye's father and Sonic, Knuckles was just walking over to them leaving Seraphim waiting on the other side of the living room wall. In the kitchen were Amy, Cream, Nahkas and her mother, Rouge talking in hushed voices. Crimson didn't like all the secrecy going on around her, and it was apparent that none of them knew what they should do. Only Circlet seemed the least affected by the sudden upstir, she was busy telling Zero Velocity about her party and showing her the gifts.

Crimson watched them for a while on the other side of the table, Zero Velocity seemed strange to her. It was a little odd to see a woman use primarily all male speech, she did notice that Seraphim used some masculine words but not as frequently or as blunt as Zero Velocity. A few moments after she took her seat at the table, Circlet finished showing her all of her presents.

"So what do you think?" Circlet asked excitedly, "Pretty neat, huh?"

Zero Velocity smiled, leaning back in her chair, "So, which present is your favorite then?"

"My necklace, of course," Circlet answered immediately.

"Aa, sou da ne [Oh, is that so]," she said, eyeing Sonic and the other adults in the living room.

Crimson sighed, looking back to her brother who was leaning against the sliding glass doors, before back to the other side of the table. She could finally make out the black top Zero Velocity was wearing; it had a low neckline and didn't rest upon her shoulders at all. There were two black straps that went across the front and buckled along the left side in two shiny silver buckles. What surprised Crimson was that peeking out of the top on her chest was a white patch of fur that reminded her of the crescent she seen on Seraphim and her parents.

"Hey, who are your friends there?" Zero Velocity asked Circlet, "I don't remember if I have ever met them before."

"That's Crimson and her brother Dusk," Circlet replied pointing to each one.

Crimson jumped slightly upon being singled out, even though she was staring at her just a moment ago she instinctively averted her eyes from Zero Velocity. Zero Velocity looked between the two for a moment; Crimson glanced back at Dusk who was looking straight at Zero Velocity.

"Jaa, Kurimuson to Dasuku da ne... [Hmm, Crimson and Dusk, huh...]" she said thinking, "Omae no oya shiteiru ne. Ore wa utsukuwashii kao oyobi ano magao wo miwasureranai. [I know your parents, you know. I don't forget a pretty face and that serious look.]"

Crimson could feel her face start to grow hot as glanced at her before back to her brother who was staring rather amused at Zero Velocity.

"Is it true you know our parents?" Dusk said softly to the equal surprise of Crimson and Circlet.

Zero Velocity grinned, crossing her arms, "That's right. You know back then not everyone got along with each other. I never was particularly fond of your parents then, but I guess all of us never really got along too well."

"Then why are you all friends now?" Skye asked, finally walking over to the table timidly.

"Teirusu no musumesan da ne? [Your Tails' daughter right?"]" Zero Velocity said immediately noticing Skye's two tails.

"Teirusu? [Tails?]" Skye repeated confused.

"Eeto... Sore ga anta no otousan no adana wo shoushita, [Um... That used to be your father's nickname]" she explained, pausing long enough for the surprise to wear off before answering her question, "See, we never got along but when we had to, we'd put aside our differences and work together. Eventually, we settled our problems and more or less got along with each other since."

There was a period of silence before someone spoke up.

"How come you are fast like Sonic and have a crescent mark?" Seraphim finally said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Zero Velocity chuckled slightly before turning to the deep fuchsia echidna, "I'm starting to think that all echidnas are blunt like you. So you wanna know why I'm fast and have a crescent, huh?"

She paused, thinking for a moment before continuing, but her voice wasn't as light-hearted as before, "I can't tell you everything but evil drives people to mess with things they shouldn't mess with and because of that I am what I am now."

The five looked to each other, unsure of how to react. They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before Sonic called from the other room.

"Hey, Zivi, come here for a minute!"

She glanced over to the group consisting of Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic as well.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes," she said to the five before zipping into the adjacent room.

"What do you supposed she meant by that?" Crimson said, after she left.

"I don't know," Circlet replied, "that's the one subject you don't talk to her about."

They looked amongst themselves once more before Crimson turned to Seraphim on the opposite side of the room, "So, Seraphim. Did your dad tell you anything about what's going on?"

Seraphim slowly turned her head towards Crimson, focusing her violet eyes on her, "What gives you the impression that I know what's going on?" she said icily, "Besides I can't discuss with you our conversation."

Crimson was silent for a moment, deciding what to do. She was pretty sure Seraphim were telling the truth about not knowing the whole situation, but it was apparent that something about the topic was sensitive. Crimson loved to poke at people to school, though upsetting certain people has landed her into some pretty dangerous situations.

"Why can't you? What makes you so special to at least know something?" Crimson pressed, to the shock of Skye and Circlet.

Seraphim narrowed her eyes, "I told you I can't tell you. And I don't know what's affecting everyone."

"Well you have to know something, after all, your father heard what Zero Velocity had to say and then he talked to you," she retorted, smugly waiting for Seraphim to reply.

"Are you deaf or something!" she growled, "Unlike you I can't go around flapping my mouth at every little thing I learn. I have a duty and I have to uphold it at any cost! So I suggest you close your mouth."

Crimson tried to open her mouth to say that she was sorry, but she never got the chance.

"Urusai! [Shut up!]" Seraphim shouted at her, clinching her fists.

Skye and Circlet looked between Crimson and Seraphim stunned. Even Dusk was a little taken back; he eyed his sister before looking across to Seraphim. Seraphim glared at Crimson for a long time, Crimson could almost be sure that she wasn't imagining the purplish glow around her.

Circlet was unsure what to exactly do; she could tell that Crimson realized her mistake in aggravating Seraphim, but explaining that Seraphim would just cause her to explode. She could feel herself start to quiver in anticipation, since she would be fast enough intercept the two.

Crimson finally managed to get herself to look away from Seraphim; she could barely make out the adults in the other room. Zero Velocity was standing between Sonic and Knuckles with the others spaced out around them. She nervously glanced back to Seraphim who hasn't moved since she looked away, for the first time Crimson realized that she has made a grave mistake.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl(at)email.com. If you can't figure out my email view my author profile. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *


	9. Skye

Sonic Rebirth

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Make sure you still understand the author's notes from Chapter 1 since they still apply for the whole fiction.  
  
Okay well nothing really to comment on in here, except that Metalla is Metal Sonic's nick name from the Sonic OVA (OAV) incase you never watched it or learned about that. It's actually pronounced Meh-tahl-lah, not like the band Metallica... Other than that enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_My name is Skye Prower. Circlet's party has been over for about an hour now, but ever since infamous, Zero Velocity arrived everyone has been acting strange. And if things can't get any worst, I'm standing right next to the scariest showdown I have ever seen. It seems Crimson has angered Seraphim and I don't like that eerie glow around her either. It seems no one knows what to do or even dare to move!_

Skye looked between the two nervously, backing away from the immediate line of fire. It seemed like an eternity she stood there glancing between the two, before Seraphim finally moved. Skye instinctively flinched and covered her eyes, but after a moment of nothing she lowered her hands.

"Humph, mashaku ni awanai [Humph, isn't worth it]," she said, turning away and crossing her arms.

Crimson sighed, relieved, "Rukki, hiyarihatto da ne. [Lucky, that was a close one.]"

A moment later, Sonic and Knuckles stepped into the room followed by Nahkas than Zero Velocity. Skye moved out of the way as they made their way to the sliding glass doors.

As Nahkas walked pass Seraphim sulking at the door she simply said, "Ikou, Seraphim, [We're going now, Seraphim.]" without looking her direction.

Seraphim waited for Zero Velocity to pass before turning to follow, taking one last look between them. Everyone gathered at the door, with Knuckles and Nahkas standing in front of the doorway facing Sonic and Zero Velocity; Seraphim stood awkwardly off to the side.

"It's time for us to return to Angel Island," Knuckles plainly stated.

Sonic nodded, and then shook his hand, "Take care, Knuckles."

"See you later, Knuckles, and you too Nahkas," Zero Velocity said.

Knuckles nodded to both of them before turning to leave.

"Hopefully this is nothing more than a scare," Nahkas softly added, before joining Knuckles.

Seraphim followed her parents not saying anything, no one moved from the doorway until the dark silhouette of the plane raced down the runway and quickly vanished into the dark grey sky.

Within a matter of minutes everyone started to clear out and head back home, Shadow and Rouge were next to leave with Sonic and Shadow promising to have a race sometime to see who lost their touch first. Skye watched as Crimson rose from her seat and briefly said goodbye to Circlet; Dusk followed her like her shadow only nodding to Circlet as she said farewell.

"I should be going now Sonic," Zero Velocity announced.

"But you just got here!" Circlet protested, jumping up from her chair, "You have to stay, please?"

She couldn't help but smile as the purple hedgehog pleaded with her, but she shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't stay, Maruko," she said, calling Circlet by the nickname she had for her, "I have to make some preparations to make and to see about calling for my.... friend."

Skye noticed how Zero Velocity paused before saying "friend" and that it took a moment for Sonic to take this in and nod.

"Jaa, minna! [See ya, everyone!]" Zero Velocity shouted as she was already dashing out the still open kitchen door.

Circlet watched the blur zoom away before sighing deeply and plopping back down into her seat.

"Come along now, Skye!" Skye's mother called out from the living room, her voice not sounding harsh even when shouting.

"Y, you're leaving?" Sonic stammered, zooming into the living room.

Skye followed him rather timidly, as she ran to her mother's side.

"Ee, Sonikku [Yeah, Sonic]," Tails answered, "We have to fly back to the Mystic Ruins, you know. As it is the sitter already had to put Milo to bed."

Sonic nodded, "Well then, be careful."

The flight back to the Mystic Ruins was uneventful as always, it was too dark for Skye to see anything below. The air was cool and she loved the sensation of the wind blowing through her creamish-orange fur. It seemed like it was in her blood to want to fly above the ground world, and she wondered if that was how Sonic and Zero Velocity feels.

After arriving home, Skye was quickly ushered off to bed by her insistent mother. She managed to grab her chao, Charm from the couch where he was sleeping before being forced up the stairs. Skye drifted off to sleep still pondering about if Mr. Sonic and Velocity felt the same way about running as she does about flying.

Morning seemed to come all that soon and as usual it was the loud rattling from Milo playing in his room that woke up Skye. She stayed in bed for a moment wondering why he always insisted on waking up early in the morning for no reason.

"Chao chao!" Charm chirped, flying over to her.

"Ohayou, Charm [Good morning, Charm]," she replied, rubbing her eyes as she got out of bed to get dressed.

After putting on her light blue T-shirt with red trim as well as her shoes and gloves she rushed out of her room, to see if she could sneak down the stairs to see if her parents were talking about last night. She paused on the last step, and peaked around the corner to spy her mother and father in the kitchen talking. As usual, her mother was preparing breakfast; it was unheard of for her not to cook a meal, while her father sat at the table half-interestedly reading the newspaper.

"Do you think anything could come of this? You know how he was in the past," Cream said, looking back from flipping the pancakes on the skillet.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. After all with Zero Velocity and Metalla in town, I'm positive they'll be able to handle it," Tails reassured her not all that relieved himself.

"Metalla," Skye whispered to herself.

She wondered who that was when from behind her, her chao started to cry out carrying an object in its arms.

"Chao, chao, chao!" it ecstatically cried out, holding out the object in its grasp.

"Eh? Charm!" Skye hissed.

She then noticed he was holding her red and white baseball cap. She sighed knowing that her cover was blown.

"Arigatou, Charm [Thanks, Charm]," she said while sighing.

She took the cap from Charm and walked towards the kitchen while Charm followed.

"Finally you're up," her mother said, turning to her while holding a plate full of stacked up pancakes.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, haha, chichi," she said taking the seat across from Tails.

Cream sat the plate of freshly cooked pancakes down in the middle of the table, before going back to grab the other plates, consisting of a plate with sausage and bacon, another with scrambled eggs, and the last with toast. After setting the last plate down she walked over to the staircase and called for Milo, who eagerly ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Skye has never known him to refuse breakfast on the weekends; she couldn't say the same for the other meals of the day.

It was when she was finishing eating her last pancake when her mother turned to speak to her.

"You know, dear. When you go out today I have some things I would like you do for me," she said, unfolding a small piece of paper from a pocket in her dress.

Skye gulped down the bite of food that was in her mouth; she knew this would happen. It always seemed her mother had some reason to send her out to the city; it was like her mother didn't like to go by herself.

"Sure, mom," she said, trying not to sound unenthused.

As she got up to set her plate into the sink, her mother added, "Oh, would you also mind to take Milo over to the neighbor's house to play."

"Alright," she grumbled, heading to the door ahead of Milo.

She put her hat on as she waited for Milo to finish being cleaned up. She looked down at the list her mother gave her. So much for trying to make it to the hangout early for once, as it was it was hard for her to make friends with the more popular kids.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl(at)email.com. If you can't figure out my email view my author profile. If you like to visit my Sonic website go to: www.angelisland.ssxh.net.

* * *


	10. Dusk

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:** Everything from chapter 1 applies reguarding the Japanese. In case you couldn't tell they go to play Dance Dance Revolution in the arcade. And the song is Open Up Your Heart from Sonic Adventure. That's all and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_My name is Dusk the Hedgehog. Dusk for short. It's morning now; I can see the sun mostly blocked behind the tall buildings from my perch on the rail of the balcony. Breakfast, if you could call it that, went like it always does, I didn't stick around after eating the scrambled eggs and partially burnt toast that Crimson made, since it was her turn. My parents left earlier this morning to go do something together since they usually work when the other has the day off. So it was just Crimson and me, but like always that was going to change._

"Hey Dusk," Crimson said, walking out onto the balcony.

She stopped next to him, resting her elbow on the black iron rail.

"Do you want to come with me today? We can stop by the arcade or something," she asked, looking over to him.

Dusk was sitting on the railing, with his arms crossed, just staring at the tall buildings across that were made nearly of all glass. After staring out for a moment he finally glanced towards her.

"I'll pass," he said plainly.

"Fine then," she said, jumping up and lightly landing on the narrow rail, "I'll have to go by myself then."

She glanced back briefly, purposely making a scene to see if she could make him give in. Sometimes he would finally agree but turn it into a race. Today was different, he didn't feel like leaving. Crimson finally sighed.

"Don't get into trouble," she said before leaping off into the air and flying down to the streets below.

Dusk watched her vanish into the city, and no sooner did she leave did someone knock on the door. He looked back to the door, not moving at first. When the person knocked again he reluctantly walked inside to answer the door. He couldn't possibly think of anyone who would be coming here, especially considering his parents and his sister already left. When he pulled open the door he was surprised to see an eccentric purple hedgehog standing there.

"Hi, Dusk," Circlet said, cheerfully, "I was starting to wonder if you would answer the door or not."

He crossed his arms, "I do answer doors," he said plainly and softly.

"So, I've came here to see if you'd like to roam the city with me," she beamed, smiling, "and you better not refuse because I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Dusk stood there for a moment, before nodding slightly. He took a glance back to make sure the sliding door wasn't locked before following Circlet out into the hallway. He was starting to wonder how she even knew where he lived, it's not like she ever asked him before. By the time they made it down the staircase to the main floor and out into the streets, the sun was fully above the buildings.

"We're going to have so much fun, you just wait," Circlet said excitedly.

Dusk followed her lead through the city streets, there weren't quite as many people out as there would be later in the day, and it was still too early for many of the city goers. As they made their way to the electronic district, Dusk started to wonder why he agreed to come on this trip, especially when he didn't know where they were even going. Though Circlet didn't seem like the type, to him not to give up on something she set her mind on.

He sighed slightly, staring down at the ground for a while as they continued to walk forward. A few minutes later, Circlet suddenly stopped and luckily Dusk managed to stop himself in time before he crashed into her. He first looked up at Circlet before over to the building they stopped in front of, it was an arcade. It was a dimly lit place, with all the flashing bursts of color radiating from all of the glowing monitors scattered throughout the room. He looked up to the unlit neon sign above the doorway.

"Zero Wan Aakeedo [Zero One Arcade]," he murmured to himself, reading the sign.

While staring up at the sign, Circlet suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the open doors saying, "Let's go in, it looks like fun!" in her upbeat voice.

After stumbling in her wake for a few steps he managed to get in step with her. Dusk glanced down at her white gloved hand holding onto his arm, noticing that he could barely make out his reflection in the deep blue bracelet around her wrist. He then looked around him at all of the glowing machines as they passed by, noticing that majority of the games were multiplayer and or used some sort of physical implement, such as a light gun or musical instruments.

"Hey, Dusk!" Circlet said enthusiastically.

He looked to her, wondering what this strange girl's intentions were. He nearly died when he realized what game she wanted to play.

"Kore ga shiyou! Ne, Dasuku? [Let's play this one! Whatcha think, Dusk?]" she said pointing to a dancing game.

He was stunned at first as Circlet led him closer to the machine. He never in his wildest dreams thought of playing such a game, especially in an arcade. They paused in front of the machine; it didn't seem all that threatening. There was just a giant LCD monitor suspended above a platform with four directional buttons.

"Omoshiro-rashii ne? [It looks like fun, right?]" she said turning to him.

After staring at the screen, watching the computer generated character dance to the directional buttons being inputted he sighed.

"Jishinnashi... [I'm not sure...]" he said softly.

"Aw, come on it's fun. You'll see," she said taking hold of both of his hands and pulling him up onto the dance stage. "Now you stand on this half of the stage, and I'll be right over here."

Dusk stood where she told him to, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. Circlet fished out some coins from the change purse she kept in the inner pocket of her vest. As she kneeled down to pop them into the glowing red coin slots, Dusk happened to look over his shoulder to spot that some of the other people in the arcade were starting to take notice of their activity. He rubbed the side of his face as calmly as he could, wishing the ordeal was over already.

"Okay, now all you do is hit the arrows on the floor there with your feet when they scroll by on the screen," she explained, smiling at him. "Just follow my lead," she said right as the game started up with the music.

Dusk glanced up at the giant monitor as it said "Ready" in big letters and in a second later it said "Go!" in English. Then on his side of the screen the directional arrows started to scroll upwards. He sighed, figuring he might as well try to play along so he wouldn't look completely idiotic, besides it would make Circlet feel better. He had to look down at his feet as he pushed the first five commands, missing three of them.

"Just look up at the screen," Circlet encouraged, getting a perfect on all of her moves, "If you just focus on hitting the arrows you'll not do good or have as much fun."

Dusk decided to take her advice, even though he was starting to feel stupid. As he fumbled around to hit most of the next set of moves he caught a glimpse of a few people gathering around. Just what he needed an audience to laugh at him, not that it really mattered what they thought but the idea made him a bit uneasy.

_Let them think what they want_, he thought turning his attention back to the onscreen prompts.

Left, left, down, right. Right, right, left, up. He followed the arrows, sort of getting the hang of moving his feet between the arrows to the beat of the music. By the time the song was starting to end he was realized he was moving between the arrows without touching the center as much. He then finally caught notice of the song blaring out of the speakers directly above their heads.

"Close my eyes and feel it burn. Now I see what I've gotta do. GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!"

Shortly later the game ended flashing the ratings on the screen; Dusk noticed that Circlet got a near perfect while his score was slightly marginal.

"Hey, yeah!"

"That was great!"

The crowd started up, reminding Dusk that during the whole ordeal more and more people were crowding around. He turned around to face the group of like ten people gathered around the game, clapping and cheering. He glanced over at Circlet who seemed rather flattered, waving and saying, "Thank you!" in perfect English.

After a few moments of cheering Circlet stepped off the platform and Dusk decided to follow as well. As soon as he stepped down, the nearest person standing next to him, a frog furry wearing baggy jeans and a bright yellow shirt, came up to him.

"Hey, you weren't that bad. Have you played before?"

Dusk shook his head, "Iie, shokai," he said plainly.

"Really?" he said. "That was really good for a newbie. Now Miss Circlet, on the other hand, is a true pro. With talent a natural like that, you'd be sure to get as good."

Dusk thought about that for a moment. Circlet must come to this arcade a lot to play this game, to be known by the other gamers. Sometime during his thinking the crowd fanned out, until it was just Circlet and him again. After seeing all of her friends off Circlet turned back to Dusk.

"You were great!" she beamed, "You should definitely come back with me and play some more."

"Moushide wo kotowaru [I'd have to refuse]," he said in his head, unable to find the tangible words for them.

Circlet looked at him for a moment before, turning away to think with her finger pressed against her muzzle, "Let's see.... Ah, I know where we should go next!"

She turned back and grabbed his arm for a moment to lead him out of the arcade and back into the brightly lit streets. Dusk blinked for a minute as his eyes adjusted.

"Come on, let's go!" she said, taking off down the street.

He blinked a few more times, before deciding to follow her, "Oi! [Hey!]" he called out, slightly louder than normal.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at If you can't figure out my email view my author profile. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to:

* * *


	11. Seraphim

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:** Once again, remember there's Japanese, and that the underlined words are words said in English no matter what, since I assume they are speaking Japanese the whole time

This is also the first chapter you get to meet the future Chaotix, the Chaoti. I'm not sure if it's clear in the story part but Fusion is the daughter of Espio, Edge is the son of Mighty, Sector (Intersector) is the son of Vector, and Rune is the son of Charmy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_I am Seraphim the Echidna. But just call me Seraphim. There has yet to be a time when I've had a full weekend to myself, but that'd be asking for too much. Practically every free moment of my life since I was five, was spent training to be the guardian to the Master Emerald. Nine years later and nothing has changed that much, except for the fact that I'm not the only one anymore. Instead four of my close, and sometimes not so close of friends are being drug through this routine though not as intense as some "sessions" I remember growing up. They're part of a team called the Chaoti or the "Chaotix", they're a rather odd team of furries who are being trained to take place of the original Chaotix in "assisting" the guardian. Today was no exception to our training through hell._

"Sector! Edge! Go left!" Seraphim shouted, veering to the right.

As she charged toward the stationary turret, she glanced around looking for any sign of a semi-transparent blur. She didn't have much more than a second to confirm that her other friend was still okay before she stepped into the active zone of the turret. During the few seconds it took to rotate into position, Seraphim could feel her heart start to race; this was the moment she lived for.

The sentry finally locked into placed and let loose a barrage of shots. Seraphim wove between the projectiles as she closed in on the cylinder shaped machine. As she neared the blind zone that was dead in front of the sentry, it stopped firing at her and turned away to another target. She didn't have to look to know that it was Rune who it was targeting, she heard his buzzing a few seconds ago and so far the diversion plan seemed to be working like a charm.

As the sentry busied itself trying to foolhardily hit the agile bee, Seraphim charged straight up at the machine not even stopping as she forcibly punched straight thru the machine. Her fist sunk easily through at least half of the machine's three foot diameter, breaking through the outer metal shell was a feat not easily matched. As she pulled her arm out of the smoking and decimated machine, Rune flew down to her eye-level.

Rune was the oldest of the Chaoti, he was also one of the most serious, but he always has been impressed with Seraphim's innate fighting abilities. Since he was the smallest member, he also was the weakest and the only robots he has ever managed to destroy have been by his skill to lead them into traps. It was possibly a combination of those feelings that always made him more apart from the rest.

"Looks like that robot's scrapped," he said neutrally.

Seraphim padded the dust off her gloves admiring her handiwork of making a fist-sized hole through the front of the machine.

"Un," she said, turning to where Rune was looking.

The other guys, Sector and Edge managed to tag-team two of the sentries on the other side. Edge was just finished smashing the targeting lens eye out on the severed top of the sentry. Edge was the only furry or human for that matter, that could match Seraphim's strength, and only three other people were either nearly equally matched or slightly better than her. One of which being her father, who she happened to catch a glimpse of off the side of the "active area," with his arms crossed and looking unmoving as always.

"Hey, Seraphim!" Sector shouted, "Kimi ga osoi yo!" the young alligator said teasingly.

"Yappari, bokura shouri wo sameru zo!" Edge joined in, grinning.

"Fun. Tatakaeba sunawasa katsu yo," Seraphim replied glancing at the two team members paired up with her.

Rune was just hovering on her left trying to not act amused at his team mates' teasing antics. To the right was Fusion, the only true girl member on the Chaoti since Seraphim wasn't exactly a member, more of the leader. Fusion was a ninja and also had a twin brother, Gamut, who wasn't as well versed in ninjitsu as she was. She was standing rather sternly while idly moving a shuriken slowly between her fingers. There were only three turrets left, one left on Sector and Edge's side and the other two that are on their side.

Seraphim spun around in the direction of the next sentry turret, after catching a slight nod from both of her companions, "Yoshi! Iku zo!" she shouted as they charged towards the new turret. Like before the two split off Rune to go high to distract fire if needed as Fusion ran around to the side to throw off its targeting by tossing her shurikens around it's sensory field.

This time the sentry turret was completely occupied trying to find the phantom thrower of the shurikens and the alluding bee to busy itself at attacking Seraphim at all. She decided upon a different tactic this time, instead of punching thru to its core she leapt at it, crushing in the central processing center with her foot. Unfortunately, it didn't go exactly as planned, since a second before she could hop off its head it self-destructed sending her tumbling towards the next turret.

Hitting the ground wasn't the worse part, since managed to land tucking into a ball as she did one roll forward before coming to a stop. It was when she realized a second later that she was dead in the turret's sight with no time to get out of the way.

"Seraphim!!" Rune shouted frantically, immediately realizing the severity of the situation.

Seconds before the turret could fire a half dozen shurikens whizzed by her sight breaking the targeting lens with the others punching small dents in the metal cap to expose a wire. Seraphim turned to the direction they came from to see Fusion half uncloaking from being invisible ready to toss the final shuriken with pin-point accuracy. She quickly jerked back to the sentry a couple of feet away from her, noticing that the wire exposed looked just like the one she tripped when the other one exploded on her.

"Aa, shimataa!" she screamed in horror as the shuriken sliced through the wire.

Seraphim rolled onto her stomach just as the exploding bits roared past above her. Despite being a fairly normal sized turret, it was packing quite a bit of explosives. Luckily none of the flying parts rolled close enough to the ground hit her. After waiting for a moment for the dust to settle she peeled herself off the ground, standing on her hands and knees in a cloud of smoke looking back at the remains of the turret.

"Oh, no! Seraphim!" Fusion called out.

"Daijoubu ka!? Serafimu!" Sector and Edge yelled at the same time while running over.

Rune happened to glance back and catch Seraphim's father, Knuckles, casually walking over to the grouping. The exhausted alligator and armadillo arrived and took up a semi-circular configuration around the settling cloud of dust. Seraphim slowly walked through the cloud toward the dark forms she could see on the other side, trying to avoid choking on the thick, musty dust. Finally reaching the edge of the cloud she stepped out covered in a layer of dust.

"Ah! Seraphim!" Fusion exclaimed pouncing onto her friend, embracing her, "I didn't know it would explode on you like that, honestly." She said profusely, before finally releasing her as Knuckles came to a stop a foot back from the group.

The group turned around and split to two sides, with Sector and Edge on one side of Seraphim and Rune and Fusion on the other, with her father standing right across from her.

"Next time you guys should take more care," he said plainly looking between them all, "And it's not the issue of speed, its accuracy and precision."

He turned to leave, when Seraphim spoke up. "Hey, papa..." she said.

"Hmm?" he said stopping to face her.

"Is this one of your jokes?" she said, mock annoyed as she flicked a tiny colored ball at him no bigger than the size of a marble.

He easily caught it between his thumb and the mitten of his gloves, as it started to ooze out a pinkish liquid.

"Putting paintballs in the guns when you've rigged them to blow up?" she finished, crossing her arms in front of her dusty black and red vest.

Knuckles looked down at the small paintball and grinned at it before tossing it to the side as he turned to leave.

"You always have to expect the worse, Seraphim," he said walking away, "Besides you wouldn't have tried so hard to dodge the 'bullets' and end up setting off the explosives if you knew they were mere paintballs."

Seraphim furrowed her brow slightly, shouting rather loudly to herself as she stormed off, "I knew it! He sets me up every time!"

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at If you can't figure out my email view my author profile. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to:

* * *


	12. Circlet

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Remember that there's Japanese phrases and they're translated in the brackets next to them, and the underlined words are said in English. Just refer to chapter 1's notes for the full details.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_I'm Circlet the Hedgehog! Well, officially, my name is Dream Circlet the Hedgehog, but everyone calls me Circlet or DC. Well, I decided to spend the day roaming Station Square with Dusk and after leaving one of my favorite arcades I thought it'd be best to walk the streets for a while. Not that Dusk is a great conversationalist, he's really quiet and doesn't talk much at all but that's not gonna stop me from showing him that it's much more enjoyable to live life for the moment. During our walk we ended up in the shopping district, which at this time of the day was unbareably crowded. And not that I hate crowds or anything, but moving slow totally drives me crazy._

Circlet groaned slumping further on her spot on a bench across the street from a busy store.

"Why does there have to be so many people," she whined to the slight amusement of Dusk.

He was sitting next to her idly watching the ebb and flow of the bustling swarm of people, majority being humans, with his arms folded across his chest. Circlet turned to him after a moment of looking around bored. She watched him for a few minutes trying to figure out how he could possibly not be going crazy staring at the same unchanging scene. Finally, she had all she could take and quickly sprang to her feet, catching the attention of Dusk.

"Taikutsu na [This is boring]," she proclaimed, to presumably no one.

She then thought for a second while staring down the street getting an idea.

"I know!" she snapped, spinning back around to Dusk who was watching her. "Just down the street is where all of the museums and stuff are at. There's bound to be something fun to do there. So, let's head there." 

Dusk just sat there looking at her for a moment before finally getting up from the bench. There were still masses of crowds around the stores lining the streets; there were narrow and brief flittering gaps between the crowds that occasionally crop up. After he walked the few steps over to Circlet, she looked back to him for a moment before watching the flickering open areas between the people.

"I have an idea," she said enthusiastically as always, "You and I can both run fast so let's have a little race to the other side of the crowd."

Circlet turned to Dusk briefly, smiling at him; he was ever so slightly showing his amusement at the idea. After being satisfied enough with his faint reaction she turned back to the street saying, "Ready, go."

Right as the words escaped her lips the two shot off at the same time, equally matched. They were only directly side by side for a short while until they hit the front of the maze of people, where they both split off to try to find the fastest path possible. Circlet took the right while Dusk took the left, racing full speed into the sea of bodies. Circlet only slowed up as much as she had to in order to avoid crashing into the constantly shifting crowd, she glanced to her left hoping to possibly catch a glimpse of Dusk's dark fur between the gaps. Left, right, across and up, speed up, slow down, squeeze through that gap...

At one point, she estimated around the midway point while she was scanning for the next gap she happened to look across at the other side of the street. Standing there in the crowd was a pale colored bat, staring wide-eyed back in her direction at the two fast moving blurs. In an instant the bat was out of her sight and Circlet didn't bother to put much more thought into what she seen; she had a race to win.

At the thickest point of the crowd, Circlet was having little luck making much forward progress; it seemed everyone were gathered around a huge electronic store window. She was slightly curious and thought about stopping when she caught Dusk up a little ahead, seeming to have better luck at navigating the crowd. There was no way she was going to loose the race. She then spotted a tall red fire hydrant up ahead, and looking around she noticed the pretty even and repetitious pattern of the parking meters and the light posts. That gave her an idea.

She made a minor correction in her direction and dashed straight for the brightly painted fire hydrant, as she reached it she hopped on top of its rounded top. Pushing off the hydrant she flew through the air towards the thick pole of the parking meter, ominously guarding its parking space. She reached her gloved hands out to grab hold of the parking meter's head; she wrapped her fingers around its grooved surface and pulled the rest of her body towards the pole. Bringing up one of her legs, she firmly planted her red and white sneaker onto the head the meter between her two hands and pushed off it towards the light post a few feet away. The whole process took a matter of seconds and seemed to be covering just as much ground as weaving between the people. She repeated the process to following dozen or so poles and as she neared the last pole she spotted Dusk nearly at the same point.

_Kanpeki da! [Perfect!]_ she thought as she grabbed hold of the last pole that was at the end of the street.

Like the rest before it she leaped off the pole and soared through the air into the intersecting street. Circlet could feel the wind whoosh through her quills, in a manner similar to when she was running but flying through the air was much more exciting. She assumed it was natural for everyone to want to be able to fly, and in an essence she could under the right circumstances but it always ended too soon. She glanced down to see the ground rushing up at her and Dusk looking up at her a little surprised.

Circlet landed a foot or so in front of Dusk, which placed her in the smack in the center of the street, and after a split-second delay, she resumed running to the other side of the street noticing that Dusk and her were tied. Reaching the where the sidewalk resumed, they both slowed to a stop in front of a large white granite building belonging to a museum of some sort. Circlet stopped right in front of the raised white concrete wall lining the two sides of the stairs, she leaning against its surprisingly coolness while trying to catch her breath. Dusk was standing a few feet away, just as breathless. He was across from her, with his hand upon a lamp post.

"Seems like we're equally matched," Circlet finally said.

"Ee, kouittsui da na, [Hmm, guess we're well-matched.]" Dusk said in agreement.

She smiled at him, before turning around to look over the side of the stairs. She knew Station Square extremely well, her father used race her all the time through the winding maze of streets. Well he still did, but lately he hasn't since at work the video game his team has been working on is getting closer to its deadline. Even though he was just the producer, it was his job to make sure everything gets done on time.

Then from her post behind the cement staircase barricade she spotted a familiar figure exit the building next door. Circlet looked up to read the building's name, carved into the stone facing above the huge entrance area. STATION SQUARE ART MUSUEM. She then looked back to the furry slowly descending the stairs.

"Oi, ano Seraphim iru, nee? [Hey, is that Seraphim over there?]" she said, briefly glancing back to Dusk, before returning to her.

She watched the near red echidna approach the bottom of the stairs, like always she was wearing her black vest and purple sunglasses that she never seemed not to take off. Circlet wondered why, and filed the question away, she was wondering why she was in Station Square in the first place. After watching Seraphim reach the bottom of the stairs, Circlet suddenly made up her mind to great her new friend.

"Hey, Seraphim," Circlet called out, jumping out into the middle of the sidewalk.

Seraphim froze before turning around, to see who would be calling her name. She looked at Circlet for a moment, as if deciding what to say to the girl she just met yesterday.

"Hey," she said rather reluctantly.

"So, what are you doing here in Station Square? You live on Angel Island, right?"

She crossed her arms across her chest before replying, "That's right." She then squinted to spot Dusk leaning against the light pole half interestedly watching. "Dusk is with you?" she asked avoiding the first question.

Circlet glanced back to him, "That's right; I'm showing him around the city." Circlet snapped her fingers at the idea that crossed her, "Hey, you can join us you know. Whatcha say?"

Circlet noticed Seraphim had a way to hide most of her emotions, almost like Dusk, only not behind a cloak of apathy. Only really her eyes seemed to show any sign of emotion, but they were always partially hidden behind her glasses which almost matched the color of her irises.

"I gotta go now, though. I can't really stay here any longer," then after a delay she rather reluctantly added, "Maybe some other time."

With that she turned to leave without waiting for a response of any sort.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission.  
**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are © to Sega and the Sonic Team.  
This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.  
  
If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl at email dot com. If you can't understand my email, it's in my profile.

* * *


	13. Crimson

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:** Once again, remember there's Japanese and it's translation is written next to it in parenthesis ( ). There's really nothing else special to point out, except that Dr. Eggman does show up in this chapter as an old man so he's not really dead. 

And just a reminder, underlined words are words said in English no matter what, since I assume they are speaking Japanese the whole time.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
  
**_My name is Crimson the Bat. But you can call me Crimson. I could've sworn I recognized that purple hedgehog as Circlet who appeared to be racing my brother Dusk through Station Square! I had to push my way through the crowds to get to where they went, it'd be so much easier if I didn't have a bag to lug around. And when I did finally break free from the crowd I was stuck waiting at the corner for the light to turn. I could see them though, diagonally across. But who's that? That echidna girl! She's here too?_

All Crimson could tell from her vantage point was that Circlet was talking to Seraphim about something. Dusk wasn't that far away, not particularly interested in what was going on. Crimson wondered why her brother and Circlet were together and especially along with that echidna girl, and it kind of struck her as being some really strange coincidence that all of them are in the same location at once. Well besides that little fox girl, Skye wasn't it. But right at that moment, as if on cue with her thoughts, she spotted her a little ways in front of her in the small crowd that was waiting for the light to change.

Crimson didn't bother to take to pay attention to her as the light changed and everyone scampered across the streets. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she reached the halfway point in the street. The ground started to rumble slightly, like how it does during an earthquake. Crimson tried to convince herself that it was just that, but the vibration was different, and more rhythmic. Crimson turned to look down the street just in time to see the massive shadow of a giant 8 story-tall robot fall upon them. Then all at once everyone on the crosswalk screamed and started scrambling away in terror.

"What's that?" she gasped.

It looked like a giant mech to her from some comic book, the only difference being this was a real towering robot and not some glossy paged illustration. The robot was stocky and was painted mostly white with dark blue markings, and its legs had inverted knee joints. Instead of having regular arms, it instead had a huge cannon gun on its one arm, while the other had numerous smaller gun barrels. There was no doubt that this was a giant attack robot.

Crimson stood there in the middle of the road as the robot raised its 3 ton foot and slammed it down into the pavement of the road. The force rattled the tall earthquake resistant buildings as the cars stopped or parked flew off the street or even rolled into the growing ravine in the road as it snaked its way further down to the crosswalk.

"Ah!" Crimson shrieked as she spotted it heading towards her.

She quickly jumped up as the blacktop crumbled beneath her feet. She instinctively tossed her shopping bags so she'd be able to fly safely above the deep gorge below her. Crimson stared in shock at the instantaneous damage happening around her; it seemed all too surreal like a giant dream. Only this wasn't a dream.

"Crimson!" someone shouted.

She turned to see Skye frantically jumping up and down on the sidewalk.

"Abunai yo! (Look out!)" Skye screamed.

Crimson turned back towards the robot to see it swing its massive arm to swat her out of the sky. She knew she had to get out of the way but there was no time to move or anywhere to go. Crimson squeezed her eyes shut and screamed in terror as the hunk of metal flew towards her.

Instead of feeling the hard thunk of metal collide with her body, she felt herself being swept out away. She opened her eyes and turned to her rescuer.

"Dusk!" she gasped.

Even before landing on the relatively safety of the ground a few feet away, she spun her head back to catch Seraphim and Circlet rush away from the machine after diverting its blow to regroup. Crimson was taken aback by how fast they jumped into action, but was more than relieved about not being squished. Dusk sat her down next to Skye on the sidewalk, he glanced back over his shoulder to check on the mecha before asking, "Daijoubu ka?"

Crimson turned to him and nodded her head, still a little shook up with her brush with death. She looked back as Circlet and Seraphim jumped back across the three-foot wide gap in the street.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Circlet said, looking back to the slightly trembling grey bat but not turning her body away from the giant attack robot.

"This isn't over with yet," Seraphim grimly said, "This thing isn't going to stop until it flattens the whole city."

Skye looked between them nervously before asking the obvious question burning in all of their minds, "But whose robot is this?"

Just then Circlet snapped her fingers remembering how she saw all of the people in front of the television monitors. "Who ever is behind this probably made an announcement on the television stations! When Dusk and me were racing over here I remember that everyone was gathered around the televisions in the window of a shop."

Crimson finally manage to control the loud thumping of her heart to ask, "Where are we going to find a television around here? Not to mention no one else seems to be even trying to stop this thing. Isn't this the military's job?"

Circlet and Seraphim turned to each other as Dusk looked to the ground thinking. Crimson glanced over to the shorter cream colored fox as she pulled out a small device from a bag she was carrying. It looked almost like a small hand-held video game console, only with more buttons; clearly a computer of some sort. Crimson stared over at her as she worked on the device for a few seconds, Crimson was both intrigued by the small computer as well as what she was doing.

"I got it," Skye said looking up from the small LCD screen, "I pulled up a summary of the news reports that aired minutes before the mecha stormed into this part of the city. And look at this." She turned around the small device so the screen was facing their direction.

"I, the world-renowned scientist Dr. Eggman, am declaring war against the entire world!" the old, yet booming voice said through the speakers of the device. On the screen was a close up of an old man completely bald with a mostly white mustache. Somehow that name seemed all too familiar to Circlet; she glanced over to the serious echidna next to her who had the same thoughts.

Even Dusk turned his attention to the elderly man on the screen before them. Clearly only the fool-hearted would make such a declaration like that. But for some reason all of them seemed to inanely agree that this man was serious and clearly dangerous.

"As I am speaking my ingenious plan is already in motion and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I will crush all of the major cities around the world and from the ruins I'll finally achieve my ultimate goal!

"At this very moment my machines are in the process of collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds to power my ultimate doomsday machine, the Eterna Blaster! This time nothing will get in the way of my ultimate revenge!"

The video feed cut off and the five of them looked between themselves, unsure what is to be done. Clearly whoever that was isn't someone to be taken lightly, because as it was the robot already managed to smash up a good portion of Station Square with relative ease. Skye snapped the computer shut and returned it to the small messenger style was wearing across her shoulder. After another moment of silence Circlet finally piped up.

"Well whoever this Dr. Eggman guy is, he has to be stopped! And that means starting with that robot!" she proclaimed confidently pointing to the monstrous machine that was off plowing through nearby buildings.

Crimson sighed, "And how do you suggest we do that? It's not like it's possible for us to stop that thing when even the military themselves couldn't stop it."

Circlet only ever so slightly paused on that thought, before continuing, her emerald green eyes glimmering, "Don't underestimate what one is capable of doing. If our parents were able to stop a whole army of machines then there has to be a way we can!"

Everyone seemed to agree remembering hearing stories of how their parents used to stop and even save the world numerous times from such disasters. But was it really true what everyone said?

"She's right, you know," Dusk said speaking up.

Everyone glanced over to him slightly surprised; Dusk seemed like the last person to agree with something that seemed so preposterous.

"It seems we have no choice then. We're the only ones who can stop that thing," Seraphim solemnly agreed, "I'm wouldn't normally suggest something as crazy as this, but there's something about what that guy said. If it's true what he says then everyone is in grave danger."

Circlet looked to Skye and Crimson for their approval. Skye nodded while saying, "Un." Crimson let out a long sigh before shrugging, "As the echidna girl said, we have no choice."

"Alright then!" Circlet shouted enthusiastically, "Together we can do this. So let's destroy that big piece of junk and show that Eggman he's wrong."

"Right," the other four said together, with Crimson and Dusk not saying it as prominently. Skye said it excuuberantly jumping up excitedly while Seraphim said it boldly, clinching her fists.

Crimson almost couldn't believe that she seemed excited to go rush off into harm's way, but then she remembered that just a few moments ago both her and Circlet ran straight for the giant machine without a second hesitation. Crimson's jaw nearly dropped as she realized she was rushing off straight to her death with her seemingly indifferent brother, an overly excited fox girl, a daring purple hedgehog and a battle crazy echidna.

"What have I gotten into now?" she said to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission. 

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl (at) email (dot) com. If you can't figure out my email view my author profile. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www(dot)angelisland(dot)ssxh(dot)net.

* * *


	14. Skye

****

**Sonic Rebirth**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Once again, remember there's Japanese, and it's English translation is written next to it in ( ).

Direct continuation from the previous chapter, the only not worthy thing is that about Skye's plane. It's based off the original plans of the Tornado and not the Tornado II, so it essentially looks a lot like that plane only with different colors and such.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_My name is Skye Prower, but I'm just called Skye. It's hard to believe that mere seconds ago my biggest concern was getting home early, now it's if I'll get out of here alive! I felt really bad not being able to help Crimson, but it was amazing at the speed the others rushed in. Within a blink of the eye Dusk already saved Crimson while Circlet and Seraphim at the same time deflected the machine's giant arm. And wow, is it an impressive machine! Too bad it's evil and destroying the city. Now the five of us are racing off to try to stop the machine before it causes any more damage. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help though..._

Skye could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she struggled to keep up with the others. All five of them more or less agreed to stop that machine. All they had to go on was a really long shot plan that Circlet told them before heading out, Skye wasn't sure about the others but she herself had doubts in this plan working. She wasn't sure if she should be glad or not to not be having a prominent role, after all her specialty was working with machines not fighting to destroy them.

Up a little ways from her was Seraphim, and beyond her was Circlet, Dusk and Crimson running about the same speed just slightly staggered out. Even running as fast as she could, Skye could barely keep up with the others, not that it mattered really, she was going to split up from them shortly. After passing up what remained of an intersection, Skye looked up and spotted up at the next corner an unscathed building not too far away from where the robot was currently standing at demolishing buildings and anything else in its path.

Buildings were on fire billowing up huge clouds of thick smoke, while others laid in rubble smoldering. A few fire hydrants were busted and water was flooding parts of the street up ahead. As they neared the intersection with the building, Seraphim glanced back to her, her violet eyes only briefly making contact with her own wide blue eyes.

"This is your stop," she said plainly, motioning to the building, "Just remember what you're to do and leave the rest to us."

Skye nodded slightly, trying to keep up appearances of not being scared. She didn't think the Seraphim bought into it, or even cared enough before turning back to look towards their goal. Skye tried not to focus on the large robot as she turned towards the building stopping in front of it to watch the others race ahead.

"Ganbatte yo! (Good luck!)" she heard Circlet shout back from the lead.

Now alone Skye started to seriously doubt this idea would work, after all it relied too much on everything working just right. The skyscraper was completely covered in shiny glass that reflected the devastation around it; it was in its silver blue pane she could see her small frame. After hesitating for a few more minutes she finally clinched her hands into fists, stared at her reflection mirroring her every movement.

"Dekimashite, dekimasu yo (I can do this, I can do this)," she said to herself.

At a young age Skye discovered she had the ability to fly by spinning her two tails like the blades on a helicopter, the same ability her father had as well. After taking in a deep breath she twirled her tails and steadily flew up the side of the building, as she reached the top she was pretty exhausted. She never really flew for long periods of time before, mainly because there was no reason, but she'd still practice on her father's suggestion. As she rested for a bit near the edge of the roof on her hands and knees she silently thanked her father for being persistent upon learning to fly. Just as she was ready to get up she could clearly hear the shouting of the others as they engaged the robot.

_I have to hurry_, she said to herself pulling the bag off from around her shoulders.

She flung open the flap and pulled out her mini computer she just finished building yesterday before going to Circlet's birthday party. She flipped up the top, the LCD screen, and sat it down in front of her. The system was already booted up from showing the other's earlier the news footage of that Dr. Eggman guy.

Her first duty was to call up the auto pilot program for her airplane; she knew something would come about from bringing it today on her trip to the city. She parked it at the research building her father sometimes went to; he technically worked for them though he did most of his work at his work shop in the Mystic Ruins. The best part about landing it there was that it was equipped with a quick launch pulley, so even from the short runway the craft could build up enough speed to stay in the air.

After a few key strokes the program was activated, the program was mostly hard wired into the plane when she was still learning how to fly so her father could monitor the craft from below and if needed assist in the operation. Now she could fully fly the plane without being anywhere remotely near the cockpit, the only minor adjustment was the three small cameras she installed, two to view the outside and the other which pointed directly at the physical instruments. On the monitor the gauges were shown at the very bottom while the larger top area showed the view out the cockpit.

As she pushed in the commands to start up the plane and launch it, she glanced over to the large robot. It was now starting to frantically shoot about, taking down even more buildings. She could clearly see the purple blur of Circlet and the dark grey blue of Dusk as they zoomed about distracting it. Skye managed to pull herself back to focusing on the screen her plane, Aurora, which just finished launching after a few more key strokes she programmed the onboard GPS to pilot the plane to her location. It should only take a few minutes, since the large engineering building wasn't all that far away where they were at.

Now satisfied she snapped the computer shut again and picked it up in her hands as she stood up to stare out at the action. So far no one seemed to be hurt which was good, but neither did they seem to be making any progress. She watched as Circlet spin dashed into the heavy armored front of the robot with little luck, as she flew back to land on the building she leaped off. As Circlet paused for a moment to catch her breath, Skye spotted the robot getting ready to smash its arm down on top of her.

"Circlet!" Skye instinctively cried out running to the other side of the roof closest to them.

She clutched the computer against her chest as she stared wide-eyed at the scene unfolding in front of her. Then seemingly at the last possible minute, right at the moment Circlet looked up and saw the arm ready to crash onto her from seemingly nowhere Seraphim leapt up to catch the massive arm. She strained to hold up the arm from crushing them both, as she glanced back with her one eye squinted shut to Circlet.

"Tachidomaru abunai na (It's dangerous to stand still, you know)," she said nonchalantly, before tossing the arm to the side where it broke off a corner of the building.

Skye sighed, relieved before it struck here. Where did Seraphim jump from? She looked back to the building there was no ledges or awnings anywhere on the building, the only place to start from was the ground! Her eyes widened even more as she realized that Seraphim just leaped up a 6 story building from the ground.

"No way...!" Skye gasped.

Before she could even try to think about how many ways that was impossible she could hear the familiar roar of an engine. She turned to her right to see the Aurora zooming towards her building, the building she told it to fly to.

"Ah, perfect," she said excitedly watching the turquoise and purple plane approach.

Her father told her that the Aurora had nearly the same design plan as the infamous plane of Sonic's, the Tornado. Skye seen pictures of Sonic's plane, and for the first time last night actually caught a glimpse of the plane parked inside the hanger behind Sonic's impressive house. The biplane had a duotone color, with the color fading from turquoise to purple some of the bits and trim were done in white. Skye stepped up on the ledge of the building, being careful not to look down as waited anxiously for the plane to pass by. Only a few times has she ever attempted what she was going to attempt now, jumping into the plane's cockpit while it's in flight. She practiced a few times before, mostly because her father told her if she was going to keep the auto piloting abilities she'd have to prove she could actually get into the plane while it was in flight.

Skye took a deep breath and readied herself, keeping a close watch on the position of the plane. She learned from a few errors you have to jump sooner than you think and pretty much knew when to jump. As the plane raced past the imaginary point she designated along the building hopped off the building and hoped she didn't miscalculate too much. She could feel the rush of wind around her as she dropped a few feet and to her relief into the cockpit. She landed on top of the seat she carefully turned around and sat down, stashing the computer into the small compartment next to the instruments. Finally able to assist in the efforts of her new found friends Skye grabbed a hold of the controls and steered the plane towards the robot.

"Hey, guys!" she shouted, to Circlet and Seraphim who were running to the other side of the roof to avoid the machine gun bullets.

They both looked up to watch the plane approach, still running.

"Alright!" Circlet said, "Let's catch a ride and finally destroy that thing!" She turned to Seraphim pointing her thumb towards the Aurora.

"Okay," she said following Circlet's lead jumping off the roof.

Skye couldn't believe her eyes, as Circlet and Seraphim leapt off the roof and landed one after the other on opposite sides of the top wing of her biplane. Circlet on the farther side of the wing from the building, which was to Skye's right, while Seraphim stood on the left side of the wing. After quickly glancing at each other Circlet looked back to the stunned Skye smiling.

"Hey, nice plane," she first said, "How about we turn back and plant that device on the robot now?"

The plane only rocked slightly from the sudden impact and slight imbalance, but nothing that she couldn't handle. What amazed Skye was how they were able to stand on the wings with such ease, she wondered if they were worried about ever falling off. After blinking a few times to recover from her surprise and awe, she nodded.

"Oke! Tsukamatte, ikimashou! (Okay! Let's go and do this!)" Skye exclaimed, tightening her grasp on the controls as she pulled them towards her to loop back around.

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission. 

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl(at)email(dot)com. If you can't figure out my email view my author profile. If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go www(dot)angelisland(dot)ssxh(dot)net.

* * *


	15. Dusk

**Sonic Rebirth**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The long awaited Chapter 15 is completed partially due to being bored for 2 1/2 hours after one of my drawing classes was canceled. 

Not much to comment on this time, except I personally feel I rushed the end of the chapter a bit but that's because I wanted to move on to the main conflict of the story in the following chapters. Japanese phrases have their English translations appear in parenthesis next to them, I try to make the Japanese accurate as well as the translations closely match the effect I was going for. Also when Seraphim says "Yoroshi na" ("Just fine.") she's saying it sarcastically, and I emphasized this by having her use the polite form instead of the regular "yoku", since the un-characteristic word really brings it out.

Once again enjoy the chapter. And thank you all for reading and commenting on my story and waiting patiently for the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_My name is Dusk the Hedgehog. Dusk for short. Distracting an eight story-tall robot bent on flattening Station Square isn't exactly easy. If it wasn't for my speed and our loose co-operation all of us would've been dead by now. Strange it seems that we're trying to stop this machine when everyone else is running in terror from the city. The city blocks lay in utter ruins, the streets are starting to flood something terrible, and it's getting harder to dash around wading in two feet of water. Hopefully now that Skye finally showed up with her airplane, Seraphim and Circlet will be able to plant the device. I just hope the scrambler device actually works; otherwise we're all in big trouble._

Dusk glanced over to the shining turquoise and purple plane as it zoomed by overhead. He turned his attention back to the robot to jump out of the way of the hail of machine gun bullets; he landed upon a blue mailbox a little ways off on the sidewalk. He watched as the airplane raced straight at the massive machine from his perch.

His shoes and the lower part of his legs were dripping wet, from splashing around in the slowly rising water levels in the streets. Random water droplets were splattered across his dark colored fur glistening in the sun's bright rays, as if it was oblivious to the chaos going on below. Dusk brushed off some of the water from his quills as Crimson appeared by his side hovering in the air next to him. He glanced over to her worried face before turning back to the scene before them.

"Hey, Dusk," Crimson said softly, looking towards her brother, "Do you honestly think they can pull this off?"

Dusk averted his eyes over to her pale turquoise eyes for a moment before turning them back away, "We just have to hope they can. Otherwise, the city is doomed."

He let it hang on that word for what seemed an eternity before looking back to her. Crimson was focused off to the giant robot, she was staring at it solemnly her eyes glistening as she held her clasped hands up to her lips. He turned back to the robot right when a piercing ping broke through all of the other sounds of the destruction. He heard Crimson gasp slightly at the sudden noise. Dusk struggled to make out what was going on, but they were too far back.

Until now he would've sworn that he'd just ignore any situations like this, but now being faced with the reality he knew he had to do what he could. Suddenly making up his mind, he spotted a few still intact lamp posts off to his side that led up the street to the robot. There was no way he could sit there and wonder what was going on. After taking a brief glance to Crimson he leaped off the mailbox for the lamp post.

"Dusk!" Crimson gasped, turning to reach out for him as he jumped out of her grasp.

Landing upon the top of the lamp post safely he turned back to her, "Stay there I'll be right back." He told her pointing to the mailbox he came from.

Crimson nodded slowly, noticing a different side to her brother. Instead of his normal indifference and apathetic self he was clearly determined to go and help the others. As he jumped off the post towards the next Crimson landed upon the mailbox and watched her brother race away.

Dusk could hear the loud thumping of his heart as he jumped from the street light to the final post that was right next to the towering machine. From his new vantage point he could see that the loud clanging of metal was Circlet spin dashing against one of the metal plate coverings, and bouncing off to land back upon the safety of the bi-plane's wings. The one metal plate was bent back some in the corner to expose a glimpse at the wires and other mechanical parts beneath.

"Okay, Seraphim!" Skye said giving her a thumbs-up.

"You know what to do, so let's go!" Circlet shouted leaping off the plane a few seconds before her.

Circlet's job was to try to distract the robot by bouncing around it so Seraphim could plant the electro-magnetic pulse device as far into the machine as possible. If everything worked Skye would be able to trigger the device to overload the circuitry and hopefully stop the robot. Dusk remembered the plan but it would only take a second for everything to go wrong. He watched as the plan fell into place, with Circlet keeping the robot busy while Seraphim thrust her fist into the mass of wires to release the tiny device, but when it took Seraphim too long to pull away he knew they'd have to act quick.

"Shimatta (Damnit)," he muttered as he launched off the pole towards the struggling echidna.

He briefly caught Circlet glancing over to them and he could tell she wanted to help but he shook his head before racing to Seraphim's side.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Dusk shouted.

Seraphim strained against the metal machine trying to pull her arm out with no success. The mess of wires inside that she pushed her hand between now was caught on her.

"It's no good, my arm is stuck on something," she replied, shaking her head as she turned to him.

Dusk glanced down below at the purple blur, he knew it wouldn't be long before the robot gave up and realized the easy target hanging on its chest plates. He reached out and took hold of Seraphim's free left arm at the wrist.

"Let's pull together," he said, bracing his one foot against the metal plate still hovering in the air.

She nodded and the both of them tried together, fighting to free her from the machine. After a few seconds Dusk could feel his muscles burning and he could swear they were making progress since he could no longer touch the robot with his feet. Certainly it would only take a few more seconds and she'd be free but frantic shouting from below broke his concentration. He turned his glance down below as Circlet was flailing her arms and pointing to the arm coming their way.

Seraphim saw it too, and turned to the dark hedgehog hovering next to her. "Go now!" she shouted forcefully.

Dusk couldn't believe this was going to happen, "If I leave you'll be killed," he tried to argue.

Seraphim furrowed her brow, "I'll be fine, you'll see but you have to leave."

"But..." he replied trying to reach back and grab her arm.

She narrowed her eyes the rest of the way. "I SAID GO!" she hollered and round-house kicked him away right as the hand crushed down upon her.

"SERAPHIM!" he could hear Circlet and Skye screaming in horror.

Dusk managed to avoid falling into the water below, and stared emptily at the very spot he was just at. It took him a second to realize the throbbing from his chest where her kick landed. He brought his right arm over the spot and waited for the massive arm to pull away from its chest bringing the reddish echidna with it.

"Ara! Seraphim! Seraphim! Kizutsukete ka! (Oh my! Seraphim! Seraphim! Are you hurt?)" Circlet worriedly shouted up.

It took Seraphim a moment to struggle to open her eyes. "Yoroshi natt-aaah! (Just fine-aaah!)" she replied, squeezing her eyes back shut as the robot tightened his grip upon her. She braced her one foot against his hand in an effort to keep it from crushing her, before peering back over the edge while keeping one eye shut. "Tasuke wa... aack... tatosuru, ne... (A little help would... aack... be appreciated, you know...)"

Circlet nodded, "Okay, just hold on."

She turned to Dusk still flying a foot or two up from the height of the lamp post. He nodded and motioned for her to come his way. Circlet dashed across the flooded street and leaped up for Dusk to grab hold of her and toss her over to her target, the joint in the wrist. Circlet collided with the metal arm with a deafening clang jolting the robot enough to loosen its crushing grip upon Seraphim. She wiggled out of its grasp, while tearing her black vest in the process. After more or less landing into the 3 foot pool of water that was once a busy street Seraphim took off running away from the robot.

"Now, Skye!" she screamed.

"R-right," Skye said, remembering enough to hit the activation button.

Within seconds the whole robot lit up a bright white-blue as 200 kilowatts raced through it burning out its electrical wiring. The charge only lasts for 10 seconds and as planned appeared to be working. Dusk covered his eyes with his right arm, while his left was up against his throbbing chest; he stayed there for a moment before retreating back to the nearby lamp post. He diverted his eyes off the machine and managed to see through the glare enough to spot Seraphim wading through the water to get out of the drop zone. Then suddenly the bright light vanished leaving Dusk feeling in the dark for a moment as the giant machine swayed before taking a front side dive into the street just missing Seraphim with its body but the huge wave in its wake knocked her into the water.

"Seraphim!" Circlet called out after the water settled down and she ventured into the water towards where she believed her friend was at before going under the water.

Dusk decided to head that way himself just to make sure the person who saved him from getting crushed was okay. Circlet and him both carefully made their way towards the center of the street looking to see where she was at. Then to his right he heard a splash of water snap through the silence. They both converged onto the area within seconds.

"Ugh!" Seraphim gasped, spitting out the water that she inadvertently swallowed.

"Seraphim! Daijoubu? (Are you okay?)" Circlet asked relieved yet worried.

Dusk reached down and help pulled Seraphim up from the murky water.

"I've had better days," she responded slowly.

"So, is that it?" Crimson asked flying over to the group, and landing beside her brother.

Circlet looked back to the fallen machine behind them. "I guess so."

There then was a long pause while they gazed upon the now lifeless robot that moments ago trashed the city.

"You know I just thought of something," Skye said softly joining the group after finding a nearby roof top to land her plane upon. "That Eggman guy mentioned that there were more of these things and that he was going to take his revenge with the Chaos Emeralds... It's just… maybe I should go home and check to see if Milo is alright..."

Circlet nodded in agreement, "Okay, that would be a good idea. But these Chaos Emeralds... I think I remember my parents talking about how they kept one of them and that the others were entrusted with their other friends..."

Crimson's eyes lit up at that thought, "Oh my...! That means all of our parents probably have one of them!"

Dusk crossed his arms across his chest, "Which means he probably went there to take them," he solemnly added.

Skye, Crimson and Circlet looked amongst themselves with varying degrees of worry and near panic. Dusk managed to keep a calm exterior but the lingering thought that probably more than the Chaos Emeralds could be at risk did worry him.

"It's no good to panic over everything just yet, if Skye wants to check on her brother someone should probably go with her. But if I don't hurry back to Angel Island the whole world could be in danger," Seraphim told them.

"Well, my dad has a plane," Circlet said, "But that means the rest of us have to go with you."

Dusk and the others turned to look Seraphim's way. Despite being soaked and tattered, completely missing her vest that was destroyed escaping from the robot and clutching her injured right arm against herself with her other arm she was more than serious about the situation. She paused for a long time, as if weighing what little options there were in the situation. After all each of them knew that there was something secret on Angel Island preventing nearly everyone from being permitted onto the island.

She sighed deeply, "Very well, you'd probably find out soon enough anyway."

* * *

**Nahkas the Echidna**, **Zero Velocity**, **Dream Circlet the Hedgehog**, **Seraphim the Echidna**, **Skye Prower**, **Milo Prower**, **Dusk the Hedgehog**, and **Crimson the Bat** were created by me, KnucklesGirl, and cannot be used without my permission. 

**Sonic**, **Tails**, **Knuckles**, **Dr. Eggman**, **Amy Rose**, **Metal Sonic**, **Cream**, **Rouge**, **Shadow** and any other Sonic characters are copyrighted to Sega and the Sonic Team.

This fiction is not any part endorsed by the Sonic Team or Sega or by those weirdos at Archie Comics; this is purely fictional and was formulated in my delusional mind. It cannot be reproduced in part or in whole without my permission. And if I'm forgetting to mention some copyright law then I'm sorry; I'm not trying to infringe on anything so please don't sue me, because I don't have any money.

If you'd like to email me for any reason (questions or would like to comment to me personally) feel free to email me at knucklesgirl(at)email(dot)com . If you'd like to visit my Sonic website go to: www(dot)angelisland(dot)ssxh(dot)net.

* * *


End file.
